Far From Never
by palmtree4665
Summary: What if Dan grew up on the UES an Blair was a dancer at Victor, Victrola? Completly AU. I suck at summaries but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this just kinda came to mind, (together with a bunch of Blair/Vanessa ideas) and I couldn't get rid of it. It's completely AU, obviously. And if you're 18 this isn't very appropriate. Oh and I wasn't sure if the club is called Victor, Victrola or just Victrola so if it's wrong please tell me and I'll correct it!**

**Warnings: Blair's underage, sex, drugs, and kinda porny**

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Dan was rushing down the stairs in his family's penthouse on the Upper East Side. He tripped slightly on the last step but managed not to fall.

"Nice going big bro." his little sister Jenny said from the couch, magazine in hand. "Where are you celebrating?"

Today was Dan's 18th birthday, a day he had waited for what felt like forever.

"None of your business." He grabbed his phone that lay on the dining table and grabbed his jacket.

"Can I come?"

"You know that normally I would say yes, but since its Chuck planning tonight I'm gonna say no." He pushed the elevator button, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're an ass." Jenny sighted.

"I'm your older brother, that's my job." Dan winked at her before the elevator door closed after him.

Downstairs was the limo already waiting for him. He thanked the driver who opened the door for him. Inside Chuck and Vanessa were sitting, his oldest friends. Chuck had one arm around Vanessa and a glass of champagne in the other.

"Happy birthday!" They both screamed, already a little tipsy.

"Thanks guys." Dan smiled.

The three of them had grown up together on the Upper East Side. Chuck was like a brother to him and Vanessa like a sister. Which made things kind of awkward for him when Vanessa and Chuck started dating. But they never made him feel like the third wheel which he appreciated. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't have a new girl every month.

"Do I even dare to ask what you've planned?" Dan rolled a joint while Vanessa poured him a glass of champagne.

"We're going to Victor, Victrola!" Chuck smirked "Archibald dates one of the dancers and he made sure that we got a VIP table, and our own room, where we can pretty much do whatever the fuck we want cause we have money." Unlike Dan, Chuck never had a problem showing off his money, which were both a blessing and a curse.

"Archibald, our dealer? Seriously? And you're okay going to a strip club with your boyfriend?" He looked at Vanessa who smirked back "you know what; I don't even wanna know what sick stuff you two do in private." He took a drag from his joint and then handed it to Chuck.

"First of all, it's not a strip club, it's a burlesque club, which just happens to show a lot of nudity if you got the cash. And stop being a prude Humphrey, we both know that you've done a lot worse stuff with Penelope and Kati than we've ever have." Chuck passed the joint to Vanessa.

"You're 18 now Dan, let's have an awesome night!" Vanessa raised her glass in a cheer.

Blair didn't know how she got here. She had fought her whole life, her dream being Yale, it had always been Yale. But Yale was expensive and hard to get in to, so Blair fought and worked and studied and did everything in her power to get her dream. But being raised by a single mother with little to no money was hard. Not that she knew anything else. Her dream had always been get in to Yale and then become a fashion magazine editor, fashion was her passion. Maybe she couldn't afford the expensive brands, wear the newest designs, but she always managed to make a similar outfit with clothes she found at second hand stores.

By the age of 16 she moved in with her best friend Serena, tired of her mom and the men she brought home. Serena and her went to the same high school and had been best friends the last three years. Serena had her own apartment, which her parents helped her pay for as long as she got good grades. Serena's parents moved to California a year ago and Serena had refused to move. It wasn't a huge apartment but big enough for the two girls to live together. Blair had been working two jobs and studying ever free moment, she was going crazy when Serena offered her a job as dancer. A week after she turned 17 she tried it, Serena had taught her dance moves and routines. With the help of Serena she got the job even though she was underage. How Serena got the job in the first place Blair didn't dare ask. Serena had always been…wild. And working at Victor, Victrola was fine, it wasn't stripping, only on a few occasions and Blair was good at it. She made more than twice as much money dancing than she did working her other two jobs so she decided to stick around. At least until she got in to Yale.

But she didn't get in to Yale. She thought her whole world would fall apart but she realized that it didn't. So she continued to dance at Victor, Victrola and spent her free time with Nate and Serena. Now she had been working for six months and she actually liked it. She liked the men's (and women's) eyes on her, she liked the attention.

She wanted to go to college, but she decided to wait a year, and maybe try to get in to another college, something closer like NYU or Colombia. That way she could keep her job and still continue on with her dream to work at a fashion magazine.

"Hey Blair, there's a birthday party coming in, you and Serena are going to take care of them." Blaine, their boss said as she was putting on her fake eyelashes.

"Yeah sure."

"They're gonna be here soon, hurry up." Blaine turned and walked out, slamming the door after him.

Blair had never liked Blaine, but she did love everyone else. The other girls, the doorman, the DJ, and the bartenders. She was dating one of the bartenders, Carter, which was perfect. After a long night he would make himself, her, Serena and Nate a drink and they would talk for an hour, sometimes two before going home.

"You're ready?" Serena entered the room dressed in a dark blue and black corset with stockings and high heeled boots. Arms glad in long leather gloves. Blair wore similar clothes, only her corset was red.

"Yeah."

"Jesus Chuck how many did you invite?!" Dan laughed as it seemed like every where he looked somebody he knew was waving or wishing him a happy birthday.

"Just a few people." They sat down in a very comfortable couch in front of the stage. Nate joined them, giving him a quick congratulations and a bag of weed.

"Now enjoy the show." He smiled.

"Thanks man."

Dan was watching as five girls were dancing, all dressed in the same black outfit. They were sexy and beautiful sure, but Dan had to admit, he had expected better. Then the music stopped and the stage went dark.

"We have a birthday boy here tonight," Dan suddenly heard from the speakers and groaned while Chuck, Vanessa and Nate all laughed "And we wanted to really welcome him here so we got our best girls on stage tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Blair and Serena out on stage!"

There was clapping and whistling, Dan assumed these two girls were very popular since the regulars who previously had looked bored were now all turned to the stage in excitement.

First a tall beautiful blonde came out on stage. She was really good, but she seemed young, much younger than the previous dancers.

"That's my girl!" Nate shouted to them over the music, earning a high five from Chuck and Vanessa just rolled her eyes.

The suddenly another girl appeared on stage. And Dan had to stop himself from gaping. She was absolutely gorgeous. Brown curls and pale skin, red lips and big brown eyes. She had a small smirk on her face as she danced. She was graceful on stage, her movement graceful and sexy at the same time. Even the way she took of her clothes was elegant. She started with what looked like very complicated leather gloves.

"How much clothing are they gonna take of?" Dan could hear Chuck ask.

"Usually not much, maybe gloves, but it depends. I know that they are going to dance in their underwear, like some sort of birthday special. Sometimes they get completely naked, but that's only in the private rooms" Nate answered. "It all depends on the cash y'know?"

"So this is a burlesque club that turns in to a strip club if you have money?" Vanessa asked.

"Pretty much."

"Good thing we're loaded then!" Vanessa laughed

Dan barely heard them, he was transfixed on the brown eyed goddess in front of him. Her gloves were off by now and she had turned around bending to take of her boots which earned her wolf whistles.

He noticed that the blonde was already working on her corset, she seemed rushed Dan noticed. The brunette on the other hand moved slowly, stopping to flirt with the audience and then continued. When she turned around Dan was sure their eyes met. Her brown orbs found his and winked at him, he couldn't believe it, she had seen him. But then she wasn't looking at him anymore. No she was suddenly close to the blonde, the music picking up and so were their movements.

The blonde was dancing behind the shorter girl, running her hands down her sides, unhooking her garter belt and rolling one stocking and then the other. It was all done in smooth movements.

The rest of the dance Dan felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't focus on anything else than the goddess. Their clothes came off and far too soon they were dancing in only a matching bra and panties set. Before he knew it they were walking off the stage while everyone in the club was clapping furiously.

"How are you enjoying the night birthday boy?" Vanessa threw an arm around him.

"Huh?" Dan was looking around, seeing if the goddess maybe had made her way out on the floor. When he didn't see her he turned to Vanessa.

"It's great, thanks!" He smiled" But I am not watching you and Chuck try to take some poor girl home!"

Vanessa laughed, a big smile on her face.

"Believe me, if we are taking a girl home, she will not be deprived of anything."

Dan barely heard her. He spotted the doe eyed beauty at the bar, talking to one of the bartenders. She had changed in to a mafia attire, black and white, a small hat on her head and fishnet stockings. Red lips, god those lips, Dan thought.

Vanessa followed her friend's line of vision and saw him staring at the girl who had danced for them.

"She's joining us later in our private room together with Nate's girlfriend, maybe you should go say hi."

Dan's head turned so fast he was surprised he didn't hear it crack.

"She's one of the private dancers?"

"Yeah, and that blonde and one or two more." Vanessa smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling "You couldn't take your eyes off of her. Don't think I didn't notice." She turned away and walked to Chuck who was standing with Nate and presumably his girlfriend. Dan sighted heavily before joining them too.

"Hey birthday boy, let's get you drunk!" Nate said, dragging Dan toward the bar.

"You're coming home with me tonight or not?" Carter asked as he poured her a shot of tequila. One each night, nothing more until they had closed down and even then she barely drank, she didn't like to feel like she wasn't in control.

"I don't know," She licked the salt of her hand, downed the shot and sucked on the lemon "I'm hired for that birthday thing, probably gonna be here all night."

"You do realize that when this place closes, they have to go too?" Carter looked at her with amused eyes. He was a few years older and because of that he treated her like a child which she hated.

"Apparently these are total snobs, and as long as they're paying Blaine decided that we have to stay until they leave, which can be anywhere between now and tomorrow morning. He even put four mini fridges in the room so they can keep drinking when you guys leave."

"That sucks, but you're working tomorrow right?" He served Nate and some other guy scotch before turning back to Blair.

"Yeah…" Blair said as she followed the guy with her eyes, she recognized him from the VIP table, he had been staring at her the entire dance, barely glancing at Serena which was unusual. Blair always felt like Serena was the star of their number and she was some sort of back up dancer.

"Alright, see you later babe." Carter turned to serve some other customers. Blair watched him for a few seconds before deciding to look around the club. Trying to find Serena she walked backstage to see if she was there but with no luck, when she turned to go back out on the floor she met Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be in the VIP room with Serena!" He grunted.

"Sorry, didn't know it had started already, I'll go right now." Almost every girl that worked there was afraid of Blaine, but not Blair. She had dealt with so much worse so many times before that Blaine just felt like a fly on the wall. As she hurried to the VIP room her eyes met Carter's, before opening the door in front of her she winked at him. He smiled back at her warmly. He might be a dick to others but he had never said one bad word to or about her.

As she entered the room she saw Serena dancing on a table, even though there were bottles and glasses everywhere she managed not to knock them over or step on them. Nate and the guys he had sat with earlier were on a couch watching her. In a wide, plump chair that Blair had never seen before sat a beautiful girl with a glass of champagne in hand. Her eyes met Blair's and she gave her a smile which Blair reciprocated. There were some other guys and girls in the room too but Blair guessed it was some random friends that managed to sneak in. There were also a few of her friends in there, entertaining, talking and dancing.

"Finally Blair!" Nate said from the couch "Guys, this is Blair, Blair this is Vanessa, Chuck and the birthday boy Dan. Ignore the other ones, they are here because this one" he pointed at Chuck "doesn't know how to keep their friends away."

"Happy birthday." Blair smiled.

Dan looked like he was about to say something but Serena beat him to it.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Or want us to do?" She stepped down from the table and put her arm around Blair's shoulders.

"Are there any rules?" Vanessa asked "Or do you do as your told?"

"We're not dogs." Blair retorted.

"Okay so we dance, we play, we strip, but only to our underwear, but since you're here with my boyfriend I'm not sure…"

"You can do your job, just no touching." Nate interrupted.

"When you say 'play' what do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Oh I don't know, some people want to play truth or dare, some just wants to watch us dance together, and some want to see some real girl on girl action. It just sort of depends." Blair answered.

"Truth or dare?" Dan snorted "Like when you were 14?"

"Some people want to be kids again, besides it's usually really fun." Serena smiled.

"I want you, Blair was it? To give Dan a birthday lap dance." Vanessa shot Dan a smug look.

"Dan? Do you want a dance from me?" Blair smiled coyly at him tilting her head slightly to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to all of you who takes the time to review and follow. Please keep reviewing and I'll update faster, it really is fuel to my writing. Here's chapter two, hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Dan gulped slightly, he wasn't a virgin or inexperienced, far from it, but something about Blair made him nervous, extremely nervous.

"Of course he does!" Nate lit up a joint "Vanessa, change places with him."

"I can't dance in this corset though, it's too limiting." Blair turned to Serena "Could you help me?"

Serena quickly worked the small hops on the back or her corset, leaving Blair in a black, slightly sheer bustier, panties, fishnet stockings and high black boots.

It was all a blur but somehow he was sitting in the huge chair and Blair was standing in front of him smiling devilishly. He could see Serena changing music to something he recognized but didn't know the name of. After that he lost track of everything that wasn't Blair. He didn't see anything but Blair.

She was moving against him slowly, rocking and swaying her hips to the music. Then she caught him by guard by sitting down sideways on his lap, and pressed her chest to his face. She turned in his lap so she had her back to his chest and started to grind down on him. Then she slowly started to slide down his body between his thighs.

Dan could faintly hear whistling from somewhere, he guessed it was Chuck but didn't bother checking because now Blair was straddling him. Her legs wide apart over his lap, her knees digging in to the chair as she gyrated against him.

Shit she's gonna feel my hard on…

Blair let out a small sight and smirked at him. Yep she felt it. She continued to grind against him, torturing him. Her face was so close to his, he only had to push up less than an inch and those red lips would be on his. But he didn't, he knew that it wasn't allowed. But they were so, so close.

Then suddenly she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to lean back between his legs, her hands touched the floor, her back bent back so much Dan was afraid she would snap in two. He held on to her hips, making sure she didn't fall but he couldn't help but let one hand travel over her stomach and between her breasts. When his hand reached her throat she pulled herself up, Dan could see her abs working under her sheer clothing. Then her hands were around his neck and their eyes locked again.

He didn't know  
how long she danced, how long they had stared in to each other's eyes but suddenly she was gone. The music had stopped and she was asking Serena to put on the corset again, much to the guy's dismay, and just like that Dan was back in reality. He grabbed a small pillow as discreetly as possible to try to hide his erection, but he was pretty sure they all had seen it.

"Not even a thank you?" Blair raised an eyebrow "And I thought I was good at dancing."

Dan couldn't find his voice, just a small high pitched noise came out causing the others to laugh.

"I think he's happy." Nate smirked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Chuck laughed.

"Seriously?" Vanessa looked at her boyfriend with distain.

"It will be fine babe." He kissed her, it was supposed to be a peck but quickly turned in to a passionate make out session, it usually did when they were drunk.

They all sat down, Nate and Dan carried over a couple of chairs to sit on while Blair sat down in the chair and Serena sat down next to Vanessa on the couch.

"Who's first?" Blair never liked truth or dare, mostly because it felt childish. But then again she didn't really like to be in the VIP room either, she liked to stand on stage and dance, no one could touch her, and she didn't have to feel like a stripper. But there was something about Dan, the way he looked at her, the way he got nervous when she spoke to him. She liked the control. With Carter she was never in charge. Usually when she dances she avoided eye contact, distanced herself but dancing for Dan, touching him, _feeling _him. It aroused her, something that never had happened to her, not once.

"Birthday boy!" Serena squealed, she too, had had a bit much to drink. Blair was probably the only sober one in the room.

"Oh uhm, truth I guess." Dan was happy that he found his voice.

"What's the craziest thing you've done in bed?" Serena winked at him and Blair rolled her eyes. Serena always asked that.

"Hmm… Well one time this girl wanted to be gagged and bound to her bed. She turned out to be a stalker, but that was fun. She had mirrors on the ceiling of her bed."

"You're talking about Georgina aren't you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes."

Both Vanessa and Chuck made gagging noises.

They played a few rounds and a few more people, both dancers and patrons joined in. Blair was happy that they seemed to have forgotten about her because no one asked her anything until Chuck turned to her.

"Blair, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a threesome, and if so is it with anybody in this room?" His sultry voice caused her to shiver; she didn't like him at all. But he was a costumer, and she was used to it so she plastered a smile to her face.

"Isn't that two questions?"

"Alright, let me rephrase it then. Have you ever had a threesome with anyone in this room?"

Blair looked around the room, Serena and Nate were both avoiding her eyes. _Smooth, real smooth. _She thought to herself.

"Yes, once, when we all were extremely drunk."

Chuck looked between her and Nate before smiling huge "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "There is just some weird tension between you two." He gestured between Nate and Blair. "That's fucking hot! Congrats man!"

Vanessa, Blair and Serena all rolled their eyessimultaneously causing Dan to chuckle.

Dan didn't know how long they played, Vanessa and Blair made out, Nate had to strip, and he took a body shot of Serena, Chuck kissed some random dude that Dan had never seen in his life. They told stories about their sex life, reveled secrets that no one really needed to know. They would stop playing for a while and just talk or Blair, Serena and some other girls would dance for them. Serena gave Vanessa a strip tease which both Chuck and Nate seemed extremely happy about.

Around 3 AM some guy came in and said good bye to Blair, kissed her quickly before turning to Serena, saying something about her needing to close up when they were done, everybody else were going home for the night. Dan pretended not to be disappointed when he found out Blair had a boyfriend. It didn't work. The next time he looked at the clock it was 4.30 AM.

"Hey guys, this was awesome but I gotta get home. My parents are coming home tomorrow to celebrate my birthday." He got up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Yeah we'll go too." Vanessa and Chuck stood up and gathered their things.

"I can close up, you guys can go." Blair told Serena and Nate who were stuck in a lip lock.

"Don't be silly Blair, we'll help." Serena slurred while trying to stand up.

"No, you helped me out last weekend. Don't worry about it." Blair walked to the door "Nate, get her home." It sounded like a warning.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered and started to pick up Serena who barely could stand, if it was from exhaustion or alcohol Dan wasn't sure.

When all of them had left the VIP room and walked through the club to go out the back Dan looked around. The club didn't look glamorous at all this way, it was dark and dirty, alcohol on the floor, spots on the walls.

"Not as great without all the light and music is it?" Blair said from behind him. "They clean every morning, so it doesn't look like this but it does feel a lot more alluring at night instead of early morning." She had changed, still wearing the corset but she had on jeans and a light jacket. The high heeled boots were still on Dan noticed.

She walked around, making sure that the curtains and blinds were down, that no one was hiding behind the bar or in any other place. She didn't notice that Dan had followed.

"It isn't really safe doing this alone you know." She turned startled.

"You scared me!" She scolded before continuing "It really isn't all that often I've done it though, only three times and I've been working here for almost seven months."

They walked together and Blair got the key that was behind the bar to lock up. She then set the security alarm.

"Still, it could be dangerous." Dan held the door up for her. The sun had begun to rise and the light hurt in his eyes. "And how come you're closing up and everybody else gets to go home?"

"Because you and your Upper East Side friends wanted to stay this late, because you're VIP guests and the dancers have to stay, usually a bartender too. But since you had like four fridges's filled with booze it wasn't needed. And, you worry too much Dan." She locked the door and put the key in her purse. She sighted when she realized that she had to come in earlier to give the key back to Blaine. The club had two keys, Blaine always had one so he could open and the other one was always supposed to be behind the bar. Blaine was usually the first one there and the last to leave, say what you want about him, but he was a hard worker. This system worked fine, except on certain nights, like when he wasn't the one closing and whoever did had to come early to leave the key.

"You need a ride?" Dan suddenly asked.

"I don't live far from here, besides, wouldn't that be a detour?" They started to walk down the alley toward the street. Dan quickly hailed a cab and opened the door for her.

"It's worth it." He smirked.

Blair smiled at him, and got in the taxi. Her feet were killing her and she cursed herself for not remembering an extra pair of shoes.

She gave the driver her address and they rode in the car in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"How old are you?" Dan broke the silence.

"You want the truth or what I usually tell our clients?"

"Truth. I mean, you can't be much older than me."

"I'm not. I'm 17, turning 18 in September." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that illegal?" Dan couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"Maybe, but you need to pay the bills somehow. Not all of us are born with a silver spoon in our mouths."

Dan wanted to object but he knew she was right. He had a privileged life. Before he knew it the car stopped and Blair got out. He quickly asked the driver to wait a few minutes and followed her.

"Hey!" He said catching up to her. "Can I see you again?"

Blair seemed to be caught off guard, her eyes widened slightly. She was leaning against the hard building

"I don't date customers, it get's messy." She said.

"So I won't come back to the club?" He looked at her, his brown eyes meeting hers. "Nate is dating Serena, y'know." He leaned on his arm which was next to her head. Their faces close.

"That's different. Besides I'm dating someone." Blair tried not to look at his lips, but they were right there and she wanted to kiss him, so badly.

"What are you doing on Monday?" He asked ignoring what she just said, his breath on her skin gave her goose bumps.

"School." She whispered breathlessly.

"At night?" If he was surprised by her answer he didn't let on.

"Nothing."

"I'll pick you up here at 7, if you don't want to come, don't. But I will be here at 7." He leaned in slowly, giving her time to push him away, when she didn't he leaned down and kissed her. It was exactly like he thought it would be, soft and warm. Their tongues met briefly and he swore he could hear her moan softly. Before it got to passionate he pulled back and walked to the cab. When he turned she stood there wide eyed, looking at him.

"Oh and I got your number from Archibald, I'll text you tomorrow." He said before getting in the taxi.

Blair stood there for a minute or so, not quite sure what just happened before going inside.

When she got in she took of her boots and removed her clothes, when she removed her makeup she suddenly felt an unexpected smile on her face as she looked at herself. She liked Dan, a lot. She was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to all who reviewes/reads/follows this story, I really did not expect it at all! And for those of you who reads my other story I will hopefully be updating before sunday! Thanks again, and please keep reading/reviewing!**

* * *

Saturday went by, so did Sunday and Blair had almost managed forget about the shy, brown haired boy. Almost. She did absolutely not compare Carter's kisses to Dan's, did not go through every single outfit in her head to find something suitable for her date. She didn't even want to go on a date with Dan, no he was a snob, her opposite. She didn't check her phone every minute to see if he had texted her. She didn't look for him at the club nor did she want to see him. She did not think about Dan. At all.

Except, Dan's lips were so much softer that Carters, more persistent. And she had already disregarded every single garment she owned and had casually stolen something from Serena's closet to wear. When he texted her saying that they were going to see a movie she might have smiled. When he wasn't at the club she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Okay so she might have thought about him. Who cares?

"I still can't believe you gave Dan my number." It was Monday morning and Blair, Serena and Nate were having breakfast. "I mean, what if he's crazy or something?"

Serena chuckled behind her cup of coffee and regretted it instantly, her hangover worse than ever. Regretting that she agreed to cover for one of the girls the night before, especially when she had school in less than an hour.

"He's not crazy, I know him." When Blair looked at Nate in disbelief he sighted "Look, I've been dealing to him for three years, he's cool."

"Ah that's nice, he's a drug addict." Blair laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not like you've never smoked." Nate took a huge piece of toast "Besides, it's mostly Chuck who buys, Dan usually just tags along." He said in between bites.

Blair looked at him in disgust, seeing the half chewed food in Nate's mouth "I can't believe I let you see me naked…"

"I thought we agreed not to mention that ever again?" Serena grunted "Besides Blair, if you don't like him, how come you can't stop talking about him. Haven't really stopped talking about him since Friday. And what about Carter?"

Blair looked at her friend trying to find a response; she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she stood up and grabbed her cup of coffee.

"I have to get to school." She ignored Serena and Nate's chuckles as she went to her room to get ready.

"Hey son!" Rufus was sitting at the dining table as Dan came home from school. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Dan sighted "Same as always." He took of his jacket and threw it and his bag on the floor before joining his dad at the table.

"Pick that up when you go to your room."

"Yes dad." He sighted again.

"What's wrong?" Rufus might not spend that much time at home but he knew his kids, he knew them well.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Dan grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl "I've gotta get some studying done though, I have a dinner thing later."

"Really? With who?" Rufus leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Vanessa." Dan lied.

"Oh really? Not this Blair girl you've been texting?" Rufus looked amused.

Dan stopped mid-bite and stared at his dad.

"Jenny might have told me…" Rufus started.

"Oh really? And how did my dear little sister know? Since I didn't tell her?" Dan interrupted. He didn't have to wait for a response, Jenny was walking down the stairs, texting on her phone.

"Hey sis'!" Dan got up from the table walking toward the stairs. Jenny looked up startled "Did you go through my phone?"

"It's not my fault if you leave your phone unattended." She smirked. "Besides, I had to find out who made you smile like you have the last couple of days."

Dan looked at his sister in disbelief but didn't have the energy to fight with her. He had studying and was already nervous about the date. He still didn't even know if she would show. He picked up his stuff on the floor, making his way up the stairs.

"Don't ever, ever go through my phone again." He warned as he passed Jenny on the stairs.

He let out a frustrated groan when he got to his room. Jenny never did learn how to mind her own business. Checking his phone he saw that he had a missed call from Vanessa. Deciding that talking to her was more fun than doing math he called her.

A couple of rings went by before she picked up.

"Hey Dan, can't really talk right now…" Vanessa answered breathlessly. Dan could hear Chuck in the background and Vanessa giggling for him to stop.

"Are you having sex?" Dan asked disgusted.

"No, but just about too." Chuck answered and then the line went silent.

Dan looked at his phone in shock.

"Gross, so so gross."

It was 6.30 and Blair was running around the apartment, gathering her things, getting dressed and tried to ignore Nate's amused stare. Blair was fumbling with the zipper of her dress, already regretting not going for a skirt and blouse.

"You need some help?" Nate didn't wait for an answer before getting up and zipped the dress up for her.

"You know Nate, you have a home, you don't need to spend every waking minute here." She snapped.

"How about a thank you?"

"Shut up." She went to her bedroom to start on her make-up with Nate following her.

"For not wanting to go on this date you sure are making a big fuss about it." He sat down on her bed, watching her apply her make-up. "And you don't need that crap on your face."

Blair sighted and put down her mascara.

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Can't you go bother Serena?"

Nate let out a tired laugh, he had always loved that Blair was different, but he did not like the bitchiness.

"She's not home, she said goodbye like an hour ago. You don't remember?" Nate ran his hand through his hair, not quite believing the way Blair was acting. She was always in control, calm, collected.

"Fine, whatever. Would you mind bringing me a glass of wine?" When Nate just stared at her she sighted "Look, this guy is different and I'm nervous so could you please do as I ask?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

Dan was sitting in his town car on the other side of the street of Blair's building, waiting anxiously for Blair. He was nervous that she wouldn't come, and if she did come, she might not like the movie they were going to watch. Not many people liked old movies from the 60's.

Suddenly she was standing there, dressed in a yellow dress and matching purse and high heeled shoes. Dan couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even more so than last time he saw her.

She looked around; looking lost Dan realized that she probably expected him to be in a cab so he got out. When she spotted him she smiled and frowned at the same time, she was adorable.

Blair silently cursed herself, of course he would be in a town car. She immediately felt out of place, her second hand shoes and H&M dress didn't match his Armani jacket and Calvin Klein shirt. It was plaid, and quite gruesome bur probably cost more that Blair's entire closet all together.

When she reached him they hugged awkwardly, neither of them sure how to act. Dan opened the door for her and she smiled tightly. The leather against her naked legs felt so unnatural.

"So I was thinking that we could watch My Fair Lady" Blair's eyes shot up to look at him "Yeah, I knew it. You have no idea what that is. We can watch something else, do something else. Maybe go get a coffee? Or take a walk through Central Park?" Dan was rambling, like he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"Do you always talk this much?" Blair smiled at him. "And for the record, Audrey Hepburn is my favorite actress of all time; I've seen all her movies more times than I can count." Dan's shocked facial expression made her laugh.

"So you expected me to hate the movie but were still taking me to it? You don't date a lot do you?"

"Well, most girls don't really like old movies." Dan relaxed against the leather, looking at Blair with warm eyes.

"You'll soon find out that I'm not like most girls." Blair battled her eyelashes and smiled at him. Her red lips caught his attention and as much as he tried not to look at them but couldn't help but. Blair smiled even more, noticing her affect on him, but kept her distance. She was not that kind of girl.

They went to the movies and Blair mouthed every single line throughout making Dan chuckle. Afterwards they went to get some coffee as they discussed the film. Arguing back and forth, laughing and sometimes let their touches linger.

"So how did you end up dancing at Victor, Victrola?" Dan suddenly asked, not that Blair was shocked; she had been waiting for that question.

"Well, I had moved out from my mom's apartment and in to Serena's. I was working as a waitress and as a cashier five nights a week to be able to pay bills and save for college and had school on top of that. Serena was working at Victor, Victrola already and she said that I should try out so I did. The money was better, I only work one or two nights a week and it's a lot more fun. I actually enjoy it."

Dan didn't say anything just looked at her, stirring his coffee slowly.

"You think I'm broken or something don't you?" Blair looked at him amused "I'm really not. I just happen to have an unconventional job."

"Stripping?" Dan didn't mean to sound judgmental, he knew what Blair did for a living, it wasn't a shock. But he didn't expect her to actually really enjoy it.

"I'm not stripping," she scowled "I dance as a burlesque dancer but occasionally one of you people come to the club and expect to get anything and everything you want because you have money. Unfortunately our boss gives you whatever you want because it's a win/win situation for him."

Dan could see that she was getting upset and immediately felt bad, completely ignoring the fact that she thought that he was a snob. They had been having a great night until that point and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you." He finally said.

"It's not like I'm not used to it." Blair said, crossing her arms across her chest. As the silence grew, so did the tension and Dan really did feel like an asshole.

"Blair, Blair look at me." He took his chair and moved it so he sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and it had the desired affect and she met his gaze. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm an idiot and if you go out with me again you will probably notice that." She smiled at that. "But I'm and idiot who likes you and really want to see you again." He smiled back at her, he had a nice smile she noticed.

"You're asking me out for a second date? When I'm pissed at you. Really?"

"Maybe," he smiled and held her hand a bit tighter "Do you forgive me?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, eyebrow arched and a small smile before squeezing his hand back.

"I guess." She stood up "I got to get home, but I'm saying yes to a second date."

On their way out they held hands and didn't let go of each other until they were in the car. They sat close, Dan's arm was thrown over the backrest and she was leaning against him. She looked up at him, almost shyly before reaching for him, turning his head toward hers and then she kissed him.

Blair turned her body so she was pressed even closer to him and his arm went to her waist, stroking her side with his thumb. He tasted like coffee and something else Blair couldn't really name and it was delicious. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

They looked in to each other's eyes, smiling.

"So I just really have to ask," Dan broke the magical silence "Didn't you have a boyfriend?"

Blair rested her head on his chest, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I'm dating someone, yes. But he's not my boyfriend." Dan seemed content with that answer, giving a small nod as a response before looking out the window.

"I have a couple of questions for you." she said, when he looked at her she continued, "One, why do you get so nervous around me?"

Dan was conflicted, he could lie and say that's how he acted around anyone, but she would know that it wasn't true.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life."

The honesty must have shocked her because she was looking away, blushing. No one had ever been that raw, that honest with her before, she didn't know how to react.

"You had another question?" At that she turned to him again.

"Yeah actually. Was this your first date?"

"Yes." He simply answered. When he realized that she wanted a more elaborate answer he sighted, not because he thought it was annoying, but because no one had ever cared before and it made him happy.

"I've never been on a real date because I've never had to work to get into a girl's pants." He continued fast when she scowled "I'm not full of myself, it's just how it always have been because I come from the Upper East Side, my dad owns this really nice gallery, I have a little sister who's friends always think that sleeping with someone older is cool, I guess I'm one for the more popular kids at school. And, I'm pretty attractive." He winked at her and laughed when she hit his chest and rolled her eyes.

"Not full of yourself huh?"

The car stopped and their driver opened the door before Dan had time to answer.

"We're here miss."

"Bye Humphrey." She said and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm not allowed to walk you to your door?" He smiled against her lips and kissed her again.

"No, I don't trust myself enough to let you." She revealed quietly. She usually wasn't this honest with anybody she just met, but Dan made her feel safe.

Dan didn't have time to answer since she was already out of the car and walking to her door when he realized what she just told him. He was having the same affect on her as she was on him.

"Bye Waldorf" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First of all, thatnk you to all who reviews and reads this silly little story of mine! Second of all, sorry for the wait, I don't know what's wrong with my computer but every time I turn it off it deletes all my documents, pictures, everything. So anyway I had three chapters pretty much ready but they got deleted because there was an power outrage where I live. It's really frustrating and made me kind of not want to write anymore.**

**This is not a very good chapter but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and I hope that you'll enjoy this. **

**Please review, right now I really need it.**

* * *

Blair was exhausted. She had been studying for her exam all week, staying up the entire night to make sure that she got an A. And tonight she had to work. Blair was a good student, an excellent student even but this week studying had been hard. Between needing to learn new routines and thinking about Dan, Blair found herself being unable to concentrate. It was days like this that she did not enjoy her job. Days like these all she wanted to do was to crawl in to bed and watch movie after movie, maybe eating some popcorn. But the bills had to be paid and she had to work.

Blair was waiting for Serena out on the courtyard who was late, as usual. She was tapping her foot impatiently, if it was because of nerves for the test or irritation she wasn't sure.

"Hey beautiful."

Blair turned around fast, startled to see Carter standing behind her.

"Carter! What are you doing here?" She leaned in when he kissed her on the cheek and tried to not think about Dan's lips instead and took his hand in hers.

"I wanted to wish you good luck." When Blair looked at him with a smirk, showing that she knew that he wasn't telling the truth he sighted "And I was on my way to the club and I saw you out here."

"There it is!" She laughed ignoring the students who were now looking at them, some with envy and some in disgust. Carter wasn't allowed on school ground, not after they had been caught making out by the principal.

"No but seriously, I know how hard you've been studying, you'll do great." He squeezed her hand lightly. "But I got to get going, see you tonight?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. His lips felt dry against her own.

Blair watched him leave. Carter was handsome and sweet and they had a great time together. There really was no reason for her to think this much about Dan, and this little about Carter. Blair had never been this affected by anyone before. She had only been on one date with Dan, only met him twice times, she had known Carter for weeks but he hadn't made her feel like Dan had once. Blair was confused, even though she and Dan had texted every day they hadn't even talked about that second date. Which had affected her more than she'd like to admit.

Blair saw Serena walking towards her.

"Was that Carter?"

"Yeah, he came to wish me good luck for the test." They started walking to Serena's locker.

"That was nice." Serena quickly got her books. "Sorry I was late but I talked to my mom."

"Really? How'd that go?" Blair knew that Serena and her mom never had gotten along.

"Okay I guess, nothing new really." Serena sighted as the bell rang. "I gotta run, don't want to be late but I'll see you at the club tonight."

"Yeah."

"Oh and don't worry, you'll ace this test!" She smiled.

Blair watched her for a few moments, her blond hair bouncing of her shoulders, her long legs, every guy in the school was looking at Serena wherever she went. The way the boys were looking made Blair laugh and shake her head before walking to her class.

_Test time,_ she thought.

"Dan, Vanessa's here!" He heard Jenny yell from downstairs, breaking his concentration as he was writing.

"I'll be down in a sec!" He yelled back.

Dan was writing about Blair or Clair as he had named her character. He usually kept his writing at a PG rating but now he was writing about her red lips around his, or Dylan's, dick, her brown eyes looking up at him. The way her ivory skin looked in the moonlight on top of him, how they moved to the kitchen table, him taking her from behind. His hard on was painful. Apparently he'd completely lost track of time as he was writing.

"Dan, can I come in?" Suddenly Vanessa was knocking on his door.

"No!" He replied panicked. He quickly began to think about the most unsexy things he could think of to get rid of his hard on. He thought of his dad, Jenny, Chuck, even his 50-something English teacher Mrs. Robinson. Vanessa was knocking furiously at his door.

"Come on Dan, let me in! We're gonna be late!"

They were going to a party that Penelope was hosting, Dan didn't really want to go, knowing that Penelope, Hazel and all the other girls he's already slept with would try to go home with him. But Chuck was in Australia, visiting his uncle so Vanessa had asked him to go and Dan could never resist her blue eyes and pout, he never had.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dan called back, trying not to think about how weird that sounded considering the situation he was in.

"What the hell are you doing in there? You sound out of breath."

Dan could see the frown on her face even through the door. He stumbled on his sneakers on the way to the door, cursing as he opened it.

"Happy?"

"Dan, you're not ready yet? We're late enough as it is." Vanessa sighted, taking in his appearance. They were supposed to be there around 10.30, it was 11.15 now.

"Don't worry, just have to change." Dan turned to his bed were his jeans and favorite shirt were already laid out. He started to undress, taking of his shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey what's this?" Vanessa stood over his computer, looking at the screen.

"Nothing!" Dan cursed himself for not turning of the laptop as he turned it away from Vanessa's prying eyes. He saved the file and turned the computer of.

"Oh come on, you always let me read the stuff you write." She whined.

"Not this one." He said as he buttoned his jeans.

"You know, I saw the name Claire, pretty close to Blair, isn't it?" Vanessa teased him, a small smirk on her face. The smirk quickly disappeared when she saw his face though. "Oh my God, were you actually writing about Blair? That stripper?" Vanessa looked at his in distain and shock.

"She's not a stripper." Dan replied curtly, a mad expression on his face.

They looked at each other for what felt like minutes for Dan, it only was a few seconds though and during those few seconds Vanessa could read him like a book.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah." He sighted.

"Grab your jacket, we're going to Victor, Victrola." Vanessa walked to the door.

"Wait? What?" Despite his arguing he followed Vanessa down the stairs. "I promised her I wouldn't come to the club anymore."

"Yeah well, change of plans." She was pretty much dragging him behind her.

"You are not in charge of me."

"Aww sweetie, you should know by now that I'm always in charge." She pressed the elevator door and waved to Jenny who was sitting with her group of friends in the living room "At least when it's just you and me."

"Yeah, I know." Dan half sighted, half groaned.

The music was loud, too loud. The lights too bright. It didn't matter how long she had worked there, her eyes always reacted to the lights and she had to force herself not to squint. Blair was standing on stage dancing one of their regular dances; it was too early for anything special. She had Serena on her left side and another dancer named Emma on her right.

She didn't even have to think about the movements she was making anymore, it was all muscle memory. After her eyes adjusted to the light, which usually took one or two songs, she could see Carter standing at the bar watching her. He had a small smile on his face and his blue eyes were slightly narrowed. Blair had seen that look before; it was the 'I'm going home with you tonight' look and for the first time ever Blair didn't feel excited about that.

So instead she danced, put a small seductive smile on her face and concentrated on the audience. One dance turned in to two, two dances turned in to three and before she knew it she was on her way to the dressing rooms for her break.

"Blair, are you alright?" Serena was changing out of her stage outfit and in to the clothes she wore on the floor. Blair did the same.

"What?" She looked at the blonde, slightly startled by her presence. "Yeah I'm fine, just really tired. Why?"

"You just seem kind of out of it." Serena was putting on her black heels.

"Just tired." Blair smiled "Could you help me button this up? The top hoops are difficult." She turned to Serena and gathered her hair in her hands as Serna started to work on the corset.

"Blair, what the hell happened to this? You need to mend it." Serena let out a frustrated sound, the small hoops looked ready to fall off, forcing her to be overly careful.

"Carter and I got a bit carried away…" Blair trailed off remembering that night, it was the night before she met Dan.

"Blair Waldorf… I always knew you were wild and kinky!" Serena teased her, like she didn't know exactly what Blair enjoyed doing in bed.

"Whatever, you wanna get a drink before working the floor?" Blair headed to the door with Serena close behind her.

They quickly got to the bar, Blair took a seat next to one of Carter's friends, David, who also was a regular at the club. Serena took one look at him and Carter grabbed the drink that Carter already had prepared for her and walked off.

"That was rude." Carter stated.

"Yeah well, she had to work." Blair answered easily, knowing exactly why Serena left. David was a creep, always drunk, always making passes at the girls who worked and always crossed the line.

"We'll manage without her." She smiled and took her tequila shot, enjoying the burning feeling in her throat. "I'll talk to you later, I need to work too." She shot David a glare before quickly leaving to walk around the club.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Dan was leaning back in the car, rubbing his temples as the city passed by.

"Because I told you to." Vanessa was looking out the window. "You know, sometimes I really hate New York, all this traffic is making it take forever."

"Like you're not used to it?" Dan chuckled "Besides we're almost there."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Vanessa turned to him.

"So you really like her?"

"Yes." He looked out the window.

"After just one date?"

"Yes." He turned to her "She's different."

Vanessa chuckled lightly.

"Of course she's different, she's a stripper and grew up in Brooklyn. You're from the Upper East Side. That says it all."

Dan new she was right. They were from completely different worlds but that didn't stop his feelings. Even though they'd only met twice he could feel himself falling for her. Every time he got a text from her he smiled, he had never had this much inspiration when he wrote, he didn't care that they were different. That was what he liked.

The car stopped and Dan could see Victor, Victrola flash in the darkness.

"We're here."

Blair was tired, it was getting late and it was a slow night. She decided that tonight, just tonight, she would take one more drink with Carter and David before the club closed in a couple of hours.

She was drinking a drink that Carter had made for her, she wasn't sure what was in it but it tasted delicious and it was strong.

"So," David had put his hand high on her thigh "what do you say you me and your boy take this party somewhere more privet?"

"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you?" She angrily showed his hand of her and looked at Carter, telling him to get David away from her.

"Hey man, back of." Carter warned and grabbed her hand over the counter.

"Whatever man, I'll see you tomorrow." David threw some cash on the counter before stumbling of.

"I hate him Carter. I really hate him." She got up from her chair.

"I know. Where are you going?" Carter stepped out from behind the counter, after making sure that no one wanted anything to drink.

"It's only 1.30, we close at 3. I need to work. I have to get up on stage." She avoided his eyes, tried to get away from her.

"Fine, at least give me a kiss before you go?" He looked down at her, pouting slightly making her smile.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, the kiss deepened when she felt his hands around her waist and in her hair. He was claiming her, it felt like.

When they broke apart he smiled at her, his blue eyes bright.

"See you later." Blair said and turned to walk to the dressing rooms. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a red and black plaid shirt.

Dan was standing only a few feet away, watching her, saw her kiss Carter, that Vanessa girl beside him. She looked disgusted and Dan looked shocked before quickly turning to walk away from her.

"Dan! Dan wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: First of, Happy New Years everybody! I hope you all celebrated and had fun! Second, sorry that it took so long but with the holidays and everything I didn't find the time to write much. Third, this chapter contains Dair sexyness (at least I hope I managed to write it in a sexy way) this was my second time writing smut, first time writing a female/male smut piece. Hope you enjoy it and please review so I know what you think!**

**Last, thank you all so much to the ones who reads and reviews, I really love the reviews, they inspire me to write.**

* * *

Blair had hurried after Dan but as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. She stood outside the club looking for an expensive car or his plaid shirt for a few minutes, calling his name as she was doing so. It wasn't until Blaine angrily told her that she was needed on stage that she went back inside. She danced, but her heart wasn't in it. All she wanted to do was find Dan.

* * *

Blair was walking the unfamiliar streets of the Upper East Side, feeling more out of place than she ever had in her life. She got Dan's address from Nate the night before and hoped that he would be home. It was Saturday morning after all.

The doorman looked at Blair quickly as he let out a tall blond from the building that Dan lived in.

"Uhm, hi. Is this where Dan Humphrey lives?" She asked the doorman timidly.

The blonde who was about to get in to a town car stopped and turned to Blair.

"Why do you ask?"

Startled, Blair turned to the girl. She was dressed in black Louise Vuitton stiletto heels and a dark blue Hermes dress, the kind of clothes Blair had only seen in fashion magazines. She envied the girl, just her shoes probably cost more than two month's worth of rent.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, looking at Blair up and down.

"Uhhm, my name is Blair."

"You're Blair? The same Blair that my brother's been talking about and texted every day for two weeks now?" She looked at Blair in distain, she had expected someone completely different, someone from the Upper East Side, or at least from the Upper West Side. Not a girl dressed in a Top Shop dress and cheap shoes from whatever store the girl could afford.

"Oh, you're Jenny?" Blair remembered Dan telling her about his family and his school, apparently there was some kind of hierarchy in his school, where Vanessa was the leader of the girls, and Jenny was next in line.

"Yeah. So listen, Dan's upstairs but he's in a terrible mood." Jenny signaled to the doorman to let Blair in "Enter at your own risk." Jenny got in the waiting car, not giving Blair another glance.

As she got in the elevator her heart pounded in her chest. She was thankful that Jenny had let her in, but she could tell that the girl didn't approve of her. She didn't fit in in this world. It scared her.

As she stepped out of the elevator a woman, the maid, Blair guessed, greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Blair." She stuck her hand out to greet the woman who obviously wasn't used to people being friendly because she slowly extended her hand for Blair to shake.

"I'm Dorota." She answered in a thick polish accent.

"I'm here to see Dan." Blair smiled uneasy at her.

"Mr. Dan is in his room. Does not want visitors."

"It's really important, I have to talk to him." She pleaded, but the maid had put herself in between Blair and the staircase, where she guessed Dan's room was.

"I'm sorry miss."

"Alright, what if you didn't see me. I snuck up here without you knowing?" Blair was becoming frustrated, she was tired and angry and all she really wanted to do was go to bed. She did not want to be here, anywhere but here. And yet she felt like she had to apologize.

Dorota must have sensed her irritation because she slowly moved away with narrowed eyes. She smiled gratefully at her before quickly walking up the stairs. She heard loud music coming from one of the rooms, recognizing the Rolling Stones song 'Paint it Black' she assumed it was Dan's room. She didn't knock, just walked straight in.

Dan was sitting by his desk writing when the door opened and he quickly looked up. Not expecting Blair to walk in he couldn't help but frown at her.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold, disconnected. He looked back at his computer screen.

"Don't do that. Don't act like we don't need to talk, like you don't know exactly why I'm here." She looked around the room before deciding to sit on a chair by the window and incidentally right next to Dan.

"How did you even get in?" He didn't turn from his computer, not giving her a second glance.

"Your sister helped me out." Blair shrugged. When he still didn't look at her she gently grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. "Look, you know that I'm seeing Carter, you said it was fine. But I'm sorry, okay? I really am, you shouldn't have had to see that."

Dan angrily shoved her hand away from his face and stood up.

"I never said it was fine. Besides it's not like I have a say, we've been on one date."

"Exactly!" Blair stood up too, aggravated by his attitude. "We've been on one date and now you're acting like I cheated on you or something!"

He took two long steps so he was standing only inches from her.

"I guess I was wrong about you," he all but whispered "I guess I thought that this was something more, that it would become something more, even if it's only been one date. I like you if you hadn't noticed."

Blair just stood there looking up at him. The rawness in his eyes made her slightly uncomfortable, she wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to the honesty and the strong feelings that she felt for him. She didn't want to hurt him, yet she had.

"I…I…" She couldn't form any words.

"You what?" He was even closer now.

"I can't do this." Quickly she walked to the door and got to the elevator as fast as she could. The realness of the situation hit her too hard. She was falling for Dan, falling fast and hard. They had been on one freaking date and she was already developing stronger feelings for him than she ever had for anyone ever, and it scared the crap out of her. If she felt like this now, then what would she feel like after ten dates, or five even? She just had to get away.

* * *

"So, she came here, sort of defended herself then ran away?" Vanessa and Dan were sitting in their favorite restaurant having lunch. Vanessa's voice was filled with detest, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I know it's seems wired, but there was this moment." Dan took a bite of his chicken before continuing "Like, she was perfectly fine and then in a blink of an eye she panicked."

"Maybe she's crazy?"

"She's not crazy. But I think that she might be afraid of her feelings, or mine. Like it's going too fast."

Vanessa was leaning her chin on her hand looking at him, not saying a word.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Oh, nothing." She took two long sips of water, avoiding his eyes.

"Just tell me, I know you want to." He sighed heavily.

"Fine," She set the water down "it is too fast, I mean you've met seen her like three times, been on one date and you're already acting like you're a couple. You're acting like you're in love with her." When Dan didn't say anything her jaw dropped dramatically. "Oh my God, are you in love with her?"

"No! No, but I think that I might be soon." Dan looked down at his plate "I mean, being with her is so easy, so different, she makes me feel thinks I've never felt before. And I have feelings for her, strong feelings. It might be crazy considering that we haven't known each other long, but it's what I feel."

"Oh Dan, you're in so much trouble." She looked at him with sad eyes "I mean, if what you say is true and you are falling for her already, you still have so many obstacles before you, the main one is if she actually feels the same way."

"You don't think I know that?" He grunted before picking up his fork and started eating again, ending the discussion.

Vanessa looked at her best friend and sighed heavily before she too, started eating.

* * *

"Okay, tell us again what happened." Serena, Nate and Blair were sitting in the living room, Serena and Nate on the couch and Blair on the matching armchair.

"It's like I said. I got there, we talked for like five minutes, I freaked and ran out." Blair was curled up in the chair, her legs pressed up against her chest.

"So you went all the way to the Upper East Side, only to be there for a few minutes. Seriously?" Serena was leaning against Nate, her hangover from the night before was one of the worst ones she'd ever had.

"I didn't mean to run away. But he was being so truthful and telling me that he liked me…"

"And that's a problem because?" Nate rubbed his temples slowly, he was getting tired of girl drama. If it wasn't Carter vs Dan, it was Serena being pissed at Blair for borrowing clothes without asking or Blair nagging Serena to clean up.

"Because it's too fast."

"Blair, obviously you have feelings for this guy too, the question is, are you ready to let yourself go there? Are you ready to let yourself fall for him." Serena knew Blair better than anyone and she knew how afraid Blair was to let someone in. Ever since her dad left her and Eleanor when she was only six, she had shut everyone out, afraid that they'd leave too.

"I think it's too late for that." Blair answered quietly. "I have feelings for him, I wouldn't say that it's love, but there are defiantly feelings." She looked at the couple on the couch, her two closest friends. They were in love and so happy, Blair had envied them and their happiness for months now, wanting to feel the way Serena did when she looked at Nate. "That's what scaring me, we barely know each other and I'm already falling."

"Maybe that just means that it's right." Nate answered looking at her intently.

Blair didn't answer, she didn't know what to say. The three of them sat in silence, for a while, Nate had turned on the TV sometime during that time. Blair hadn't even noticed, her mind to occupied with thought's of Dan.

"Shit it's five o'clock!" Serena rushed of the couch "I told Emma I'd beat the club earlier to go through the latest routine." She kissed Blair on the forehead before leaving, "See you tomorrow B." Blair didn't have work that night, which she was thankful for. That meant that she didn't have to deal with Carter or Blaine or any drunk customers, she couldn't do that tonight.

"Do you want some company or would you like me to leave?" Nate made no effort to get up from the couch though..

"Do whatever you want, I'm gonna go lie down for a while." She got up from the chair but stopped in the doorway. "Hey Nate," He looked up at her quickly "thank you." She smiled softly, he returned the smile.

"No problem, Ma'am" Blair snickered slightly at the nickname before going to her room. She had barely slept, she was exhausted.

* * *

Blair woke up by the sound of the doorbell. Angrily she looked at the clock and saw that it read 1.30 AM. She knew that it wasn't Serena or Nate it was too early for them to come home, she grunted as she rolled out of her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door with more force than necessary, ready to yell at whoever was at the door. The curse words she was about to utter died on her lips when she saw Dan standing there.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, just walked the short distance to her and kissed her. His arms were around her waist, one hand slowly traveling up to her neck and then grabbed a lose hold of her hair. His fingers wrapping around her soft curls. Blair responded immediately to his touch and kisses, her own hands traveling along his body, gripping his shirt in one fist and the other pulling his body in sync with her own toward her bedroom.

The oversized shirt Blair had worn to bed were thrown away somewhere between the living room and her room, Dan's shirt was dropped by the edge of her bed. Blair kissed down his chest and stomach before reaching the edge of his jeans, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them and dragged them down until they too landed on the floor. Dan pulled her up again and kissed her.

They landed on the bed with a small thud. Blair only clad in a black thong and Dan in his boxer shorts. Dan started to kiss down her neck and immediately she missed his lips upon hers but as his lips and tongue made an invisible pattern across her skin, she didn't really care anymore. As long as he didn't stop what he was doing. He lightly pinched one nipple and sucked on the other, making Blair arch her back, offering more of her skin to his lips and hands.

The small moans and sights didn't seem to stop, and she couldn't seem to keep them in. He was pulling down her underwear with one hand and gently stroked the skin of her inner thigh softly with the other. His barely there touches on her skin drove her crazy and she quickly trapped his hand in between her thighs, smiling devilishly at him.

He smiled too and pushed himself up with one hand to kiss her again.

"No fair." He whispered against her lips.

"You're the one teasing." She whispered back and bit his lower lip, gently tugging at it. She released his hand before tugging at his boxers urging him to take them off. Once they were both completely naked Blair reached for the condoms in her nightstand drawer. She was a little bit surprised when Dan didn't argue; most guys didn't care about protection at all. But he quickly rolled the rubber before settling between her legs again.

When he entered her she moaned louder than before. He went slowly; she could feel every inch of him as he slid inside her. When he was completely inside her he stopped and looked down at her, a small content smile on his lips and kissed her again. When he started moving again Blair sighted against his lips, her nail digging in to her skin, her legs wrapped around his hips.

Oh Gods, yeses, harder, faster, words blending together all escaped her lips as she kissed his neck, his shoulder, his lips. He grunted against her skin, whispered her name in her ear. She could feel her orgasm building deep in her stomach and gently pushed Dan up a bit so he was standing on his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders. The change of position caused him to go deeper and Blair breathlessly whimpered his name.

Dan didn't know how much longer he would last, she was tight and wet around him. The noises she made were the hottest thing he'd ever heard. When she said his name he was sure he was going to lose it. He began to push harder against her, their bodies slapping together, making their own erotic music.

"Touch yourself." He told her. Blair wasn't sure if it was a demand or not, but it turned her on hearing his voice low and firm. Her fingers quickly slid over her clit and before she knew it her orgasm overtook her body. Her entire body started to shake and even though she wanted to say something, no noise would come out for a few seconds before finally she moan loudly, gripping Dan's shoulder tight.

Dan held her, his movements slower until she calmed down a bit, her deep erratic breaths slowly evening out. She smiled up at him, her whole body completely relaxed. She gently pushed him off of her.

"Lie down."

She got up on top of him, straddling his hips and sunk down on him. They both let out sighs of content. His hands were at her hips, guiding her on top of him. Her movements were precise and graceful, just like when she danced on stage. The streetlight outside made the sweat on her pale skin shine and Dan couldn't help but think about the story he wrote about her. Having sex with Blair was nothing like he thought it would be though, it was so much better.

She was rocking her hips faster, her breathing coming out fast and uneven. Dan moved his hands, with one hand he started to stroke her clit slowly and the other one traveled up to her chest and pinching one nipple. Blair let out a guttural groan, her hands coming to his chest to support herself. Dan felt his orgasm coming but was determent to make her come again. He started moving his hips up against hers and stroked her clit in faster circles.

Blair's rolled back as her second orgasm overtook her. She bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming out and Dan thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He leaned up and kissed her, moving his hips a bit harder under her until his own release came. He grunted her name against her lips, gripping her hips tight as he pushed her body against his.

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths and kissing lazily. When Blair finally moved of off him, she took of the condom quickly and walked to the bathroom to throw it out. When she came back to bed Dan spooned her tight against his body kissing her shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." Blair took a hold of his hand that was rested against her stomach. "And that you had to see what you did at the club.

"It's alright." He pulled her body even closer to his. "Let's sleep and we can talk tomorrow."

Blair relaxed against him and closed her eyes. She knew that there was a lot they needed to discuss but right now she didn't care. She felt more happy and peaceful now than she'd done in years


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm SO SO sorry for the delay, I seriously need to buy a new computer cause it keeps deleting everything. Ugh! Anyways, this is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and hopefully I'll get it up sooner. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Please review, it doesn't take long at all I promise!**

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love.  
It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat,  
in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
- Sara Dessen_

When Dan woke up by the sound of his alarm clock he wasn't sure where he was. He quickly turned the alarm off to get the annoying beeping to stop. That's when he smelt a familiar perfume, felt a soft body next to him. Blair, he though and smiled. She was lying next to him on her stomach, her face away from him sleeping peacefully. Dan didn't want to wake her but he couldn't resist moving a few curls away from her shoulder and pressed two soft kisses there. She sighed and rolled over so she was facing him, but she didn't wake up.

As quietly as possible he got out of the bed and put on his jeans, careful not to wake Blair. He needed coffee he decided. He walked through the corridor where Blair and he assumed Serena's bedroom was. He stumbled on the shirt Blair had worn and thrown away last night and grunted as he hit his little toe against the door frame. Cursing and jumping on one foot a few times he made his way to the living room. When he got to the living room and co-joined kitchen he saw Nate sleeping on the couch snoring loudly. Dan frowned at the sight, Nate who always looked like he had stepped right out of a commercial was now lying in a torn shirt, his hair a mess on top of his head and he smelled like a mix of alcohol and throw up. Dan looked around quickly but couldn't find a bucket or any puke anywhere so he assumed it was all Nate.

"Lovely. " He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He quickly found the coffee in a covert and the machine standing on the kitchen counter. He looked at the machine for what felt like forever, not knowing what to do. He had never made coffee before in his life, not to mention that the machine looked nothing like the one he had at home. He stared at it for a while, thinking that it wasn't rocket science, he should be able to figure out how to do this but couldn't for the life of him figure out where the filter went.

"Need some help with that?"

Dan turned at the sudden voice of Serena. She was standing in nothing but a long shirt her blond hair pulled back in to a messy bun and her arms crossed across her chest and an amused smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dan rubbed his neck and avoided her eyes.

"Long enough." She quickly pressed past him in the small kitchen and pressed the necessary buttons to get the coffee maker going and got four coffee cups out as Dan watched in silence. She was opening drawers and cup boards and slamming them shut loudly, every once in a while she glared at Nate who groaned at the noise but didn't make any effort to get up. Dan decided not to get involved. Suddenly he realized that it was only about nine o'clock and he was pretty sure he heard when Nate and Serena walked through the door around four.

"What are you doing up?" He asked the blonde who was still facing away from him.

"Light sleeper." She shrugged and turned to him leaning back against the counter. "And since I saw yours and Blair's clothing on the floor last night I decided that this would be a good time to get to know you a bit better." She crossed her arms across her chest again "What are you doing up this early on a Sunday?" She was looking at him up and down, like she was seizing him up and it made Dan nervous. This wasn't the dancing partying Serena he had met before; this was Serena Blair's best friend, Blair's sister, evaluating him, making sure that he was good enough for Blair. To say that the blue eyes scanning him freaked him out would be an understatement.

"Oh, I have this brunch thing." He stuttered slightly, suddenly remembering that he didn't have a shirt on as Serena looked at him. Great, just great he thought.

"A brunch thing?" Serena raised an eyebrow mockingly but before Dan had the chance to answer they heard Blair from somewhere in the apartment.

"Dan?"

"In the kitchen!" Serena yelled much louder that necessary making Nate grunt in annoyance once again.

Within seconds Blair was standing next to the couch looking at Nate in disgust, her nose scrunched and eyes cold before she looked at Dan and her face softened and she made her way to the kitchen. She was dressed in a black tank top and red hotpants, her face free of makeup and hair disheveled, she had never looked more beautiful Dan decided. She leaned up to kiss him once she got to the kitchen, her worm lips curling in to a smile against his. She leaned against his side as he put his arm around her.

"I thought you left." She whispered against his ear.

"I wouldn't leave just like that, I tried to make coffee, didn't work." He kissed her temple and breathed in her sent.

"Looks like you had a good night."

Dan had completely forgotten about Serena and the couple turned toward her. She was giving Blair a knowing look which she ignored.

"Why is Nate on the couch?" She changed the subject and them took out a bowl and replaced one of the coffee mugs Serena had taken with a much bigger one..

"Because he's an asshole!" She yelled the last word and glared at Nate who had finally begun to make his way off the couch but tripped over his own feet and fell back on the soft furniture with a grunt.

"Is he still drunk?" Dan asked, amused by the scene in front of him.

"What the hell happened? What did you do?" Blair scowled at him.

"I didn't do anything." Nate mumbled, mostly to himself.

"He got so drunk Carter had to cut him off," Serena didn't notice the way both Blair and Dan winced by the use of Carter's name and continued "and when he did, Nate went completely crazy and actually jumped over the counter of the bar! I almost got fired! I had to convince Blaine not to fire me for an hour!" She threw her hands up on the air dramatically and let out a frustrated groan.

"Seriously Nate?" Blair looked at Nate in disbelief. Nate had never been one to drink himself in to a stupor, nor was he and angry drunk. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nate had somehow managed to get himself in to a sitting position, swaying slightly where he was.

"I don't even remember that." He said quietly, avoiding the angry stares of the girls.

"Unbelievable!" They both said in unison, making Dan jump a little.

"Look," Blair finally said after a few awkward moments in silence "you two obviously need to talk, can't you help him get in the shower or something? You can honestly smell him a mile away."

"Blair come on…" Serena started to argue but stopped when she saw Blair's eye go to Dan and then back to her, gesturing that they needed to be alone. "Uhh fine." The blonde went to help Nate up and got him to the bathroom.

"That was… interesting." Dan watched as Blair poured them both coffee before moving around the kitchen with ease. Getting milk from the fridge and cereal from a cupboard poring it in the bowl before sitting down on the armchair in the living room and Dan followed sitting down where Nate had been lying only a minute ago.

"Is it always like this?" He asked.

"No not really, usually Serena's to hungover to do anything besides lying on the couch and Nate is either dealing or helping her. They usually don't fight at all," Blair took a few m mouthful of cereal as she spoke, "but when they do, they keep going at it for hours until one of them cracks, apologizes and they have sex. It's annoying really." She sighed when she heard something fall in the bathroom.

"Why did you change the cups?" Dan suddenly asked.

She looked at him for a few seconds, not answering. Her eyes became darker, sadder before she let out a few long uneven breaths.

"It was my dad's." She finally said. "After he left I threw everything I had ever gotten from him, but for some reason I kept the mug. I drink my morning coffee from it every day; Serena doesn't think it's healthy so she always tries to get me to use another one."

"I'm sorry." She had never mentioned her dad before and the revelation made him slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." Her mood changed as quickly as before, a smile on her face as she continued to eat. She spilled some milk while eating, the white liquid dripping down her lip and chin. Dan swiftly removed it with his thumb and licked his finger.

"Delicious." He smiled at her.

"Help yourself." Blair gestured toward the kitchen.

"No thanks, I have this brunch I have to get to, I need to leave pretty soon."

"Oh, okay." The change in her voice was minimal but Dan picked it up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought that we would have a chance to talk. I mean last night was kind of…odd." She met Dan's questioning eyes "I mean, it was great, but you were so mad at me, I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me and then you show up in the middle of the night and kiss me."

"Maybe I realized that I didn't have that much to be mad about, and I couldn't stay away. You're like a magnet Blair." He took a hold of her hand "I would be crazy not to show up at your door and kiss you." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

_"God damned it Nate, I cannot carry you! Stand up you asshole!"_ Their little moment was ruined by Serena yelling from inside the bathroom and then some curses and mumbles from Nate causing both Dan and Blair to snicker.

"Look," Dan said once it was somewhat silent again "I assume you want to get away from this, why don't you come with me to brunch? We can talk there."

"I don't know Dan…" She looked at him anxiously "I don't feel like being ridiculed by your friends and family."

"You won't be." Dan tried to reassure her but only got a raised eyebrow in return. "Look, I know that it might be different from what you're used too but it really isn't that bad. And it will give us time to talk, about everything."

"Oh really? Is that why your sister looked at me like I was garbage and Vanessa thinks I'm a whore because I dance to support myself? You don't think I notice the way she looks at me?" Blair looked at him icily, her brown eyes gloomy.

She tried to remove her hand from his but Dan grabbed a stronger hold, his thumb pressing small circles on her skin.

"I will talk to them. And if anybody is rude to you, they'll have me to deal with. I promise, because you Blair Waldorf, is the most amazing, beautiful and strong woman I've ever met. And if you come to brunch you can prove that to everybody, I think Chuck landed last night so he will be there to keep you company with me, and my dad will love you."

"What about your mom?" Her cold expression had softened a bit.

Dan sighed and rubbed his neck with his hand, "She might be a little harder to win over."

"You don't think it's too soon for me to meet your parents?"

"Probably, but this entire thing had gone fast hasn't it?"

Blair didn't respond, just looked at him.

"Any more arguments?" He smirked at her.

"I need time to get ready." She finally said, sounding a bit defeated.

"I'll wait right here." Dan kissed her deeply before leaning back in the couch, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You stop that now or I might change my mind." Blair warned him as she got off the couch. Dan didn't stop smiling which earned him a light slap in the back of his head as she walked behind him. He tried to grab her hand but she was too fast and suddenly he was hit in the face with her tank top. Stunned, he looked at her in only her boyshorts and followed her.

"Yeah, we might be a little late for brunch." He said before turning her around and kissed her while slowly leading her back toward her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So I got kind of stuck and I apologize for that. I'm not happy at all with the way this chapter turned out and I like to get critique, but obviously I want positive feedback :P**

Anyways I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment and that you all enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

As she stood next to Dan outside the Plaza, Blair couldn't have felt more out of place if she had tried. The people walking past them talking and laughing or speaking on their phone all looked like they had stepped right out of a movie, it freaked her out a bit. But Dan just took her hand and nudged her inside.

When they reached a big room with a lot more people talking and laughing with huge tables filled with food Blair gulped. The girls were all staring at her in detest while some boys raised their eyebrows. Dan Humphrey, the prince of the Upper East Side walking in with a date? It was rare. They quickly located the table where Vanessa, Chuck and a few others were sitting and Dan practically dragged Blair behind him.

"Hey guys." He ignored the way Vanessa scowled at them.

"Good morning, looks like a very good morning too." Chuck smirked. "Sit down." He gestured to the two empty seats next to him.

Blair sat down next to Chuck and Dan sat down beside her.

"So, everybody this is Blair, Blair this is Penelope, Damian and Hazel." Dan introduced them awkwardly, trying hard not to be annoyed by the way Damian stared at Blair with lustful eyes. He hated Damian, ever since he got Jenny drunk and slept with her over a year ago, but he was good friends with Chuck so they always seemed to be around each other.

"Nice to meet you." Damian reached out his hand for Blair to shake over the table.

"Likewise." Blair scrunched her nose slightly at him.

"So what have you kids been up to?" Chuck smirked at them, clearly wanting the details from the night before.

Blair rolled her eyes and Dan was about to tell him to back off when he saw his dad waving at him.

"Would you excuse me for just a second?" He kissed Blair on the cheek and whispered that she would be fine. She shook her head slightly, her eyes begging him not to leave. "I will be right back." He reassured her.

Blair was a little bit put of that Dan left her when he knew how uncomfortable he was but forced a fake smile on her face and turned back to the people at the table. They had seemed to ignore their little exchange and the girls was talking about the new Marc Jacobs line while Chuck looked bored and Damian was watching her intently.

"So, what did you do to get yourself in to this hell?" Chuck took a sip of his scotch.

"I don't really know." She turned to him, ignoring Damian completely. Wasn't it a bit early to be drinking she thought?

"Well, don't let the girls get too bitchy, and be aware that the guys will try to hit on you."

"Why would anybody hit on me when there are plenty of beautiful girls here and they know that I came with Dan?" She watched as Chuck poured her a glass of orange juice which she gratefully accepted.

"You are new and you showed up with 'Dan Humphrey, the prince of the Upper East Side'" Chuck formed air quotes "and if Dan Humphrey dates someone, then she must be very special. And the guys will want to know exactly what that is. You don't just bring someone random to the Bass Sunday brunch."

"Nice." She muttered and sipped her champagne. She was grateful that Chuck actually spoke to her, unlike the rest of the table, but even though he tried in his own way to make her a bit more comfortable it didn't help one bit. She looked around the huge room and saw Dan standing with Jenny and what she assumed was his parents, beside him was an attractive Asian girl. She was laughing at something Dan said and touched his arm. The jealousy she felt that she didn't see coming hit her in the stomach. This must have been how Dan felt when he saw her with Carter she realized.

"Chuck, who's that girl?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Chuck turned his head in the direction Blair was looking.

"Oh, that's just Kati."

"An ex girlfriend?" The nonchalant act wasn't fooling anyone and Chuck grinned at her.

"I guess you could say that."

Blair turned to look at him with a questioning glare.

"What Chuck's trying to say is that Dan fucked her." Vanessa was suddenly joining the conversation; Blair didn't even know that she had been listening. "Sort of like you fucked that bartender."

Everybody at the table seemed to fall silent to watch the exchange between the girls. Blair glared at Vanessa, feeling all eyes on her.

"Look," She said quietly leaning forward slightly to try keep the conversation somewhat private "Dan forgave me, he wants me here and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of embarrassing me. He knew about Carter, it's now over and done with. So who don't you just keep your mouth shut?"

She saw Penelope and Hazel look at her in a mix of wonder and shock; no one ever spoke to the Queen B like that. Vanessa seemed to fume as she was about to retaliate when suddenly Dan was standing by the table looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Everything okay here?" He asked looking at Blair intently.

"Yes, fine." She answered and leaned back in her chair, putting some distance between herself and Vanessa.

"Good." His eyes went to Vanessa, glaring at her "Blair, my parents would like to meet you." As Blair got up from the table Dan kept looking at Vanessa who glared back at him. His eyes shifted and instead of looking angry he looked disappointed. He thought he could trust Vanessa, she was his oldest friend after all. He wanted her to at least try to get along with Blair, but it seemed like she was set on making this as hard as possible.

"Dan?" Blair was standing next to him, her expression soft. He smiled and took her hand as they walked toward his parents. Rufus was smiling and Jenny was hiding a smirk behind him, close enough to hear the conversation but far enough so she wouldn't be dragged in to it. His mother on the other hand was too occupied talking to Bart Bass a few feet away to even notice that he was back.

"Uhm dad, this is Blair. Blair this is my dad Rufus."

Blair promptly stuck her hand out to shake Rufus's hand and smiled.

"Nice too meet you Rufus,"

"You too." Rufus smiled at her "I heard a lot about you."

Blair was a little taken back, she didn't know what Dan had told his parents about her.

"Really? All good I hope." The smile faltered a little as her eyes met Jenny's.

"Absolutely." Rufus looked around for his wife and saw her talking to Bart, a slight frown appeared on his face "Honey, come here for a sec."

Alison walked hesitantly to them, not sure what to think about the girl standing between her husband and son.

"Alison this is Blair, Dan's friend."

"Pleasure." She said curtly, looking at Blair up and down. "I haven't seen you here before, are you new to the Upper East Side?"

"Mom, actually Blair lives in Brooklyn." Dan cut in and put his arm around Blair's shoulders, warning his mother not to be rude. It didn't work.

"Oh, that explains it." She looked at Blair once more, distain all over her face "Will you excuse me I saw some more important people I need to talk too."

Dan was fuming, he knew that his mother would be hard to win over but he never in his wildest dreams had expected her to be openly rude to Blair.

Blair looked absolutely crushed, this was exactly what she had feared coming to this brunch. Being ridiculed by Vanessa was one thing, but by Dan's mother, in front of Dan was utterly humiliating. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"I have to apologize for my wife." Rufus said, seeing the sad expression on Blair's face. "Where in Brooklyn do you live? You know I actually grew up in Brooklyn." The tension grew between them, she saw Jenny going after her mother with the small smirk still on her face. Dan was rubbing his forehead with one hand and cursed quietly under his breath.

Blair forced a smile on her face as she looked at the two brown haired men and stepped away from Dan's embrace.

"I'm sorry would you excuse me? I need to go to the restroom." Dan stopped her by grabbing her wrist lightly, turning her slightly to him. "I'm fine, really." She smiled and tried to get out of there as soon as possible.

She found herself in the bathroom with tears rolling down her cheeks. The humiliation was too much. As she looked at herself in the mirror she cried harder, never in her life had she ever felt like she was less than anybody because of where she came from. It was the opposite in fact, she was proud that she by the age of sixteen managed to get straight A's in school while working and living on her own.

The tears eventually stopped and she just stared at herself in the mirror. She had black lines of mascara running down her cheeks, her face was flushed and the red lipstick was almost completely gone. She needed to redo her make up before walking out there again. With shaking hands she started to make herself presentable. Blair didn't know for how long she stayed in there but suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Blair?" It was Vanessa.

"What do you want?" She really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Dan is looking for you, can you open the door?"

Hesitantly Blair reached for the lock and turned it. Vanessa opened it as uncertain as Blair had unlocked it. The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before Vanessa sighed heavily.

"Look, Dan told me what happened and he's worried about you."

"I'll be right there." She said and applied another layer of lipstick even though she didn't have to.

"We actually have a room, he's there waiting for you." She leaned against the doorframe.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Blair didn't want to be set up, she stared at Vanessa intently.

"Because Dan is my best friend and I want him to be happy. He's happy with you." She gently reached for Blair's wrist to pull her out of the bathroom. "That doesn't mean that I like you though."

"Same here." Blair followed Vanessa through a corridor and the lobby "But, thank you, I guess." She said quietly, not really looking at the other girl as they walked. They stopped by the elevator.

"Top floor." Was all Vanessa said before ushering Blair inside.

As the elevator slowly made its way up Blair looked around the ridiculously big elevator. The soft carpet, the huge mirror, it all seemed so extravagant and… unnecessary. This wasn't real life she thought, this was a small bubble where the guy she was falling for was living in. The ding from the elevator caused her to snap out of her daze.

She slowly walked in to the huge suite, trying to take it all in.

"Dan?" She called out.

Within a second Dan appeared in front of her, his expression sad.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." He reached his hand out for her to take and led her to a huge table. "Look I'm so incredibly sorry." He said after they sat down. "I had no idea my mom would act like that, none at all. Now I understand why you didn't want to come."

"Yeah." She popped her arm up on the table and leaned her chin on her hand. "It's not your fault though."

"It is sort of, I mean I made you come." His brown eyes were looking at her with such sadness. She's never been cared about this much by a man before. She sighed as she looked at him; she didn't know what to say really, the words just seemed stuck in her throat. Finally she managed to take a few deep breaths and took his hand in his.

"Look Dan," She started slowly "I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay with how your mom acted, I'm not going to lie. But I did sort of expect it and I don't want to start a relationship with someone when I feel like everybody you care about is against us."

"What are you saying?" He dropped her hand quickly "You want to end this?"

"No, no." She stroked his cheek and forced him to look at her "I just want you to think about what it means for you and me. Especially if your mom already hates me just because I'm not from the Upper East Side."

"I don't let my parents decide who I can and cannot date. Besides, you heard my dad, he grew up in Brooklyn too." He smiled at her, it was small and a bit lopsided, but a smile none the less.

"How come your parents ever got together?" It seemed strange that a laid back guy like Rufus would ever fall in love with the ice queen of the Upper East Side.

"When they met my dad had already made a name for himself here, I guess once upon a time my mom wasn't as judgmental and let it pass or something." He shook his head at the ridiculousness that was his parents.

Blair's phone started to ring in her clutch before she had a time to answer. She fidgety got out her phone and saw that Serena was calling.

"Oh God…" She groaned, her head rolling back as she let out an exasperated breath.

"What?" Dan looked curiously at the phone.

"She's going to yell about Nate, I just know it." She quickly answered the phone "Serena, what's up?" Blair's face quickly changed from amused to worried in a matter of seconds.

"He what?!" She stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"No, no, Serena calm down. I can't hear you. What!? I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Yeah okay bye."

Dan stood up too, grabbing a hold of her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Blair what happened?"

"I'm not sure," She answered distantly "something about Nate breaking up with her and Carter was there, they got in to some sort of fight. Nate's in the hospital."

"Wait what?"

"I don't know Dan, I couldn't hear her between the sobs. I need to go okay?" She quickly grabbed her purse from the table and hurried to the elevator.

"Do you need me to come with?" Dan hurried after her and pressed the elevator button and it appeared within seconds.

"No, stay. I think I should go alone." She still seemed like she was in a daze, her eyes not focusing on anything and barely listened to Dan.

"You sure?" The doors opened and they got off.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'll call you later okay?" She kissed him quickly before hurrying out the door without a second glance.

Dan sighed heavily, worried not only about Blair but for Nate too. He wanted to come with her but he understood that wanted to do this alone. He turned to walk back to the brunch when he saw his mother looking with disappointment at him shaking her head slightly. Sighing heavily he pushed past her without a second glance.

* * *

**I know this seemed like a weird place to end this chapter, but it was the only way that made sense to me. Once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Here is the new chapter, finally! I wrote a longer chapter than usual because you guys had to wait so long but I wasn't really inspired to write this. I got a lot fewer reviews than usual and I want to focus more on my other story. But keep the reviews coming so I know that people are still reading :)  
You get to know a bit more about Dan in this chapter which enjoyed, it's kind of weird writing him as an UES but I hope I did a good job.**

**Enjoy and please review and I'll update sooner!**

* * *

Blair rushed through the hospital doors as fast as her high heels would allow. The fast clicking against the floor matched the furious beating of her heart. The cab ride had taken what felt like hours and Serena hadn't answered her phone. Blair feared that something really serious had happened.

"Excuse me," She asked a nurse in the reception "could you tell me where Nate Archibald is?"

The nurse gave her a quick smile before typing on the keyboard in front of her.

"He's in room 1216, he has a concussion and a couple of broken ribs, but he will be just fine. And he's being released later today" She smiled as Blair sighed relieved then proceeded in giving Blair brief directions to where Nate was. Blair didn't really feel like she needed them, she had been in this hospital more than a few times because of an injury at Victor Victrola or Serena or Nate's drunken tactics which somehow had ended up with somebody in the hospital. Sometimes Blair wondered why she still hung out with these people. She made her way to the room she had been directed to and opened the door cautiously.

Serena was sitting next to a sleeping Nate, her hand holding his on both of hers and a glum expression on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy as silent tears were still running down her face.

"Serena." Blair whispered careful not to wake up Nate.

"Finally, you're here." Serena wiped the tears quickly "What took you so long?" The blonde got up to hug Blair tightly. "I was so scared B." She cried.

"What happened?" They sat down in two chairs speaking in hushed tones.

"I'm not sure, it happened so fast." Serena began "Carter came over yelling about yesterday and how he almost lost his job. How it was Nate's fault. I got him to calm down but he kept pushing Nate's buttons. Then he asked where you were and Nate told him that you were on a brunch date with Dan out of anger."

Blair felt a chill spread through her body. She cared about Carter and wanted to tell him about Dan herself. She most certainly didn't want him to hear it from Nate.

"And that's when the fight started." Serena concluded

"I need to talk to Carter." Blair said "Fix this mess. I mean we have to work together, I don't want him to be upset."

"Fuck Carter."

Both girls turned to the bed where Nate was now laying awake.

"Fuck Carter, he got me here, to the freaking hospital." Nate continued angry "He's an ass and doesn't deserve any form of explanation or apology from you. You deserve so much better than that rat."

"Yeah well if I was ten years old, that reasoning might have made sense, unfortunately I'm not playing tit for tat. I'm glad you are alright though." Blair got up and gave a careful hug while making sure not to lean in his chest.

"Besides, you were friends."

"Blair, he kicked me so hard he broke my ribs, we are well past being friends." He muttered.

She sighed as she looked at Nate with sadness. She wondered when things got so screwed up, when they had become what she assumed was adults.

"You fought about something stupid," she started hesitantly "and you need to fix it if you ever want to come back to Victor, Victrola. It's already a miracle that Blaine didn't ban you."

"Oh B, speaking of the club," Serena said making Blair gaze from one blonde to the other "I'm supposed to work tonight…" She trailed off looking at Blair unsure.

"Yes?" She didn't like were this conversation was headed.

"But I don't want to leave Nate alone tonight, he needs help when he gets home. Would you possibly consider…?"

"No." Blair interrupted "Absolutely not."

"Blair please…" Serena tried but once again got interrupted by Blair.

"You don't want Nate to be alone, he has parents doesn't he?" When Serena looked at her with her big eyes she softened slightly. "S, we have school tomorrow, I really can't." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"They're away. I will cook you dinner every night for a month and get you out of the bachelor party in a couple of weeks." Serena practically begged. "Please Blair I'm asking you as a friend."

The girls looked at each other in silence for a while. Sad ocean blue orbs met determined hazel brown ones.

"Alright fine." Blair finally gave in reluctantly. "But this is never happening again. And I expect real food, not take out or any frozen crap."

Serena smiled brilliantly and Blair knew that she had been manipulated.

"Deal." Serena shook her hand with a smirk.

"Alright, I guess I should head to work soon then. Nate talk to Carter." She said to him with a stern look before hugging them both and headed out.

"Why do I have to fix things?" Nate sulked in the bed.

"Because you were the idiot that got wasted and almost caused both him and me our jobs." Serena said "But don't worry, she will yell at Carter much more than she did at you."

* * *

Blair was just coming out of the shower, a white soft towel wrapped around her body as her wet hair dropped small dribbles of water down her skin and onto the towel when she heard her phone beep. Checking she saw a message from Dan and a smile immediately came to her face.

**Dan: Everything alright with Nate? **

Blair contemplated telling Dan everything that had happened but decided against it. It was too long to text and they had already had their fair share of drama for the day.

**Blair: He's ok. Broken ribs but he's going home later today.**

She didn't have to wait more than thirty seconds before her phone beeped again.

**Dan: Sounds serious. Want me to come over tonight?**

**Blair: Sorry can't. Have to work :(**

Blair stared at the phone for about a minute waiting for a reply but it didn't come. She started to blow dry her hair thinking of reasons why he wasn't answering, she narrowed it down to two reasons: one, he was pissed because he knew that she was going to see Carter, two: he hadn't checked his phone yet. Blair prayed that it was the latter; she couldn't date a guy with jealousy issues. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost five, she needed to eat and then head to the club.

She quickly heated up leftovers in the microwave before getting dressed, looking at her phone again and saw that she still hadn't gotten any message from Dan she sighed heavily.

After eating and getting ready she headed for the club, her mind still on Dan. The walk that took about ten minutes seemed to pass effortlessly as her mind was somewhere else. Making her way in through the back door she quickly scanned the club to see who had arrived, to her surprise only the girls who were working and Blaine were there.

"Hey Blaine, where's Carter and Ed?" Not seeing either bartender there she looked around the room to see if she had missed them.

"Ed's sick and Carter is coming soon, something about his hand." Blaine mumbled not even looking at Blair as he read through some papers.

"Hey Blair, where's Serena?" Emma asked as she stretched on stage.

"Oh, I'm working instead of her," She turned to Blaine "that's not a problem is it?"

"You should know that I'm not too happy with her right now, so that's definitely not a problem." He gave her a quick look "Now start stretching and then change. Quickly." He turned and walked back to his office.

"He really is an ass huh?" Emma looked in the direction where Blaine had disappeared. "Oh well, what happened to Serena?"

Blair got up and stood behind her as she started stretching her legs.

"Nate and Carter got in a fight, Nate ended up in the hospital and now Serena wants to play nurse."

"Doesn't he have parents to take care of him?" Emma, like everybody else knew that Blair never worked if she had school the next day or studying she needed to do.

"That's exactly what I said." Blair groaned angrily "But I'm her best friend and she got me out of the bachelor party."

"That's a pretty good deal though, I know how much you hate being in the private rooms." Emma who had been sitting on the floor stood up next to Blair. "What were they fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing worth fighting about." Blair decided not to tell the girl the truth. She liked Emma a lot but she was the gossip of the dancers and Blair didn't want her private life to be out in the open.

Suddenly the words Emma were saying faded away as she saw Carter walking in carrying a case of beer toward the bar. His hand was bandaged but he didn't seem to be any pain which Blair was both happy and pissed about. She didn't want him to hurt but at the same time he deserved some pain considering what he had done to Nate.

"Excuse me, I'll see you later." Blair quickly walked off the stage and to the bar where Carter stood unpacking different cases. He didn't notice her until she was standing right beside him.

"Hey." She bit her lip nervously.

Carter looked at her up and down with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He continued to but beers in the fridge.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Are you serious? Are you really going to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about? How immature are you?" The nerves were gone and replaced by anger, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Blair, we're at work. Let's not do this here." Carter finally stopped what he was doing to look at her. "I might have overreacted today but how do you think it feels to hear from Nate that you're on a date with that Upper East Side loser?" His blue eyes stared her down, dared her to lie or argue with him.

"You broke two of his ribs Carter! That's not a little overreaction, that's insane." Blair tried not to raise her voice.

"Fine, I made a mistake. But don't try to get out of you cheating on me, it's because f you Nate's in the hospital." He whispered spitefully.

Blair slapped him causing a crack to be heard in the room. The few people turned to stare at the couple with wide eyes yet nobody dared come to close.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Carter was staring at her in disbelief as he touched his stinging cheek, a red mark appearing on his skin.

"You cheated on me." He said again, but now his voice wasn't as venomous as it had been moments ago.

"I was going to tell you." She finally said "But the timing didn't work and I wasn't sure where things were going."

"With us or with him?" He leaned in close, to close for her comfort and she moved away a couple of steps.

"Both." She said honestly. "You are not looking for anything serious…"

"How would you even know what I want? We never discussed it" Carter interrupted her. When Blair didn't say anything he sighed heavily rubbing his neck as he stared down at her.. "And he is?"

"I think so yes." She didn't know why she sounded so pathetic and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Well, now I know. Why don't you go get ready."

It wasn't a question but an end to their discussion. He turned from her but not before glaring slightly. Blair knew that their discussion wasn't over but he was right, she needed to start getting ready. Sighing defeated she turned to walk to the dressing rooms, after walking a couple of steps she heard Carter mutter the word 'whore' and tears sprung to her eyes, but she didn't turn around.

* * *

Dan had just gotten home from hanging out with Chuck, Vanessa, Damian and Kati and he landed on the bed facedown with a thud. He was exhausted, emotionally drained from the shock of how his mother had acted and physically from prying Kati's hands away from him for most time of the afternoon. Slowly turning around with a grunt he fished out his phone from his jean pocked. He texted Blair and asked about Nate. When he got an answer much faster than he though he smiled before realizing that he must look like an idiot.

"Dan, come down here for a second please!" He heard his mom call from downstairs. He quickly texted Blair before exhaled noisily and got of the bed. Leaving the phone on the bed. When he reached his parents in the dining room he barely glanced at his mother.

"What?" He was swaying from side to side slowly as he watched his parents as they sat in from of him at the table.

"Look I realize that you're upset but you can't just come dragging in some random girl however you please." Alison said icily.

"Actually, I think I can. You might decide a lot mother, but not who I date." He matched her cold tone.

"Daniel, what has gotten in to you?" Both his parents seemed surprised by his behavior, Jenny had always been the rebellious one out of the siblings. Dan had always behaved like the golden son his mother had wanted.

"Nothing, but did you ever stop to think that the life you have planned for me isn't the life I want. And what about dad? He's from Brooklyn; you cannot seriously be this judgmental?" As he stared at Alison he saw Rufus getting up from the table mumbling under his breath.

"When we met, your father had already accomplished a lot. He wasn't selling his body for money."

When Dan's eyes widened at what his mother said she knew she had him.

"Jenny told me that she's a stripper. You know better than this Daniel."

"She's not a stripper!" Dan raised his voice "Stop believing everything you hear, especially if you hear it from Jenny, she's been lying and scheming since she was able to talk!"

"Dan." Rufus warned him with a look.

"You are all fucking unbelievable." Dan muttered as he turned around quickly walking away.

"You do not use that kind of language!" His mother said behind him which caused him to turn fast to glare at his parents.

"For 18 years I have done exactly what was expected of me. I study my ass off; I'm going to Dartmouth to become a lawyer, setting my own dreams aside for you. For 18 years I've been nothing but a great son and a great brother, a trophy that you can show off. And for 18 years I've been alright with that, but now I know what it is to feel something more than obligation to you, it took me 18 years to realize that I don't have to live my life according to your rules." Dan finished of his speech in a low tone. As his parents started to object he turned and walked to the elevator which arrived quickly.

He ran in to Jenny as she was smoking outside the building.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Dan walked toward her, causing the girl to jump.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny took a long drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke in his face.

"Don't tell mom about my life. It's none of your damn business."

"Oh, you're talking about the stripper. I thought that went really well." She smirked at him, her red lips curling.

"Go to hell Jenny." He said before turning to hail a cab. "Oh and since we apparently tell our parents everything about each other maybe I should tell them about Damian? And that you come to school high on a regular basis? I'm pretty sure I have a few pictures of you smoking pot too."

A cab pulled in in front of him and he quickly got in leaving his sister staring at him in a mix of horror and shock.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Without thinking Dan said Blair's address as he searched his jeans for his phone. Letting out an irritated groan he realized that his phone was still on his bed. Hoping that Blair was home he tried not to over think what he had just said to his family, luckily the busy streets of New York kept him occupied. The long drive went by slowly though and Dan couldn't help but get more anxious the longer it took. When they finally drove across the Brooklyn Bridge Dan felt some relief, knowing that there was only about ten more minutes until he was at Blair's.

He gave the driver the money before quickly getting out of the taxi and made his way in to the building. Dan knocked on the door three times but no one answered. He knocked again and yet the door didn't open. Letting out an irritated growl Dan resigned himself to the idea of that no one was home. He slumped down on the floor next to the door, deciding to wait for either Serena or Blair to come home. Without his phone or anything else to keep himself occupied he began to count the seconds out of pure boredom. He had reached five hundred and seventy-five when he heard Serena's voice and Nate's grunting coming through the entrance. Dan stood up and walked down the two flights of stairs before seeing Nate leaning on a shaky Serena.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised and out of breath as she had Nate leaning on her on one side and a big black bag on the other.

"I came to see Blair, but I forgot my phone, I just thought she would be home by now." Dan quickly took Serena's place to help support Nate up the stairs.

"She's working tonight." Nate grunted "Serena forced her to take her shift."

"I did no such thing." Serena glared at Nate and resisted hitting him on the shoulder, reminding herself that Nate was in enough pain as it was.

"I thought Blair never worked if she had school the day after?" Dan was panting as they made their way up the second flights of stairs, holding up Nate as much as he could.

"She doesn't. I told you Serena made her." Even through his pain Nate managed to grin at them.

"Shut up, if I was working you'd be on your own." Serena unlocked the door in front of them.

"Where are your parents?" Dan asked as they made their way inside the apartment. Serena led the way to her bedroom where Nate tentatively laid down.

"On vacation, somewhere." Nate said as he pointed to the bag Serena had been carrying. "Pain killers, need them."

Dan opened the bag to see a few different items laying in there and the tablets he was looking for. Nate swallowed two quickly.

"Do you need anything?" Serena asked from the doorway.

"No, just to rest, it's kind of hard to breath." Nate said, with his eyes closed.

"Alright, call if you need anything." Serena and Dan made their way out to the living room. The first thing Dan noticed was the broken coffee table.

"Jesus." He said as Serena ignored the table and carefully made her way around it before sitting down on the couch.

"I know I should take care of it, but I'm exhausted." She said as she made herself more comfortable. Dan was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room looking around.

"I won't bite you Dan." Serena smirked "Sit down and wait for Blair with me."

Dan did what he was told and sat down on the plump chair next to Serena. "When is she getting home?"

"Probably around 3.30, she's going to kill me." Serena murmured, her eyes already drifting close.

"Great." Dan sighed as he turned the TV on and leaned back in the chair.

* * *

Blair muttered to herself as she dragged her tired body up the stairs. Her body ached, her feet felt dumb and her eyes were barely opened as she unlocked the door and threw her purse on the floor and kicked off her shoes. Walking across the hallway she heard light snoring from the living room. Even in her tired state her curiosity took over and she walked toward the sound. To her surprise she saw Dan half sitting, half lying in the chair sleeping peacefully and Serena lying on the couch looking at her tiredly.

"What is he doing here?" Blair whispered as she made her way inside the room.

"He forgot his phone, had a fight with his family and thought that you'd be here." Serena yawned. "Hey be careful, the table is bro…"

"Son of a bitch!" Blair hit her foot against the broken leg of the table on the floor causing her to cry out in pain. "What the hell?!" She jumped around on one foot while holding the other.

"What, what?" Dan jumped up at the sound of Blair yelling. "What happened?" He rushed to her side.

"I tried to warn you." Serena said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Blair straightened and looked up at Dan. "Hey you." She smiled, the pain forgotten.

"Hi." He smiled back before leaning down to kiss her softly. Blair leaned in to the kiss, the horrible day she'd had forgotten in a daze of content and sleepiness.

"Good night S." She took Dan's hand and they walked to her room, completely obvious to Serena's grin.

They undressed in silence, Blair changed in to a tank top but decided against any bottoms, figuring that her underwear was enough and Dan stripped to his boxers. Brushing their teeth quickly and then getting in under the covers Dan spooned her. His front pressing against her back as he removed her chocolate curls from her neck and shoulder before kissing her soft skin.

"You know, I kind of like you."

Blair smiled and snuggled up even closer to his warm body. Turning her head to the side she kissed him tenderly.

"I kind of like you too." She whispered against his lips before turning her head again. "Goodnight Humphrey"

"Good night Waldorf."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Wow I really suck at updating! I hope people are still reading this. I have the next chapter pretty much written though I'll probably update soon :) (No promises though)

Thank you so much to all of you who takes the time to review, they make my days! And please keep reviewing so I know that I still have some readers!

When Blair's alarm clock went off at six thirty she quickly hit the snooze button and groaned heavily as she buried her head in to her pillow. She had only slept about three hours, her feet were still hurting from the uncomfortable boots she had worn and her fight with Carter was still bothering her, she hadn't meant to hurt him. Despite everything she still cared about him. Rolling over on her back she sighed heavily. She hated Serena with every fiber of her being in this moment.

Feeling Dan stirring slightly before rolling to his side and slowly started to trail random patterns across the skin of her stomach visible under the tank top she wore, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Good morning." His voice was horse and deep.

"There's nothing good about it." She mumbled back not opening her eyes.

"You wanna play rookie with me?" His hand ran across her stomach to her hipbone and

stopped to run small circles with his thumb there. Her skin was hot and soft, he could spend hours just tracing her body with his fingers.

"You mean skipping school?" She raised an eyebrow at him, still not opening her eyes. His warm hand against her felt comforting, she didn't want him to stop, ever.

"Yeah..." He felt the goosebumps under his fingertips and smiled inwardly, glad that he had the same affect on her that she had on him. He pushed her tank top up and ran his hand under her breast, tickling her ribs with his soft touch.

"I can't, I never skip school." She made an attempt to get up but Dan gently pushed her down again.

"Dan..." She half whined half moaned when he kissed her shoulder softly.

"Yes?" He mumbled against her skin.

"You're a bad influence." Her breathing was getting shallow as his lips continued up to her neck. She felt arousal starting to build up deep within her. Dan shifted on the bed so he was laying half on top of her and she welcomes his weight.

"You're too sexy." He kissed her cheek before stopping and looked down at her, their lips only millimeters apart.

Blair opened her eyes to look at him with confusion, wordlessly asking why he stopped. She leaned up to kiss him but he backed away making her inhale deeply in irritation. She wanted to kiss him, why was he making it hard for her to do so?

"Stay here with me." He whispered against her lips, his eyes dark and his breathing as shallow as her own. She stared up at him with hooded eyes and stroked his cheek, she felt the stubble against her hand, his breath against her skin and him pressed against her hip, she felt a stronger surge of arousal run through her.

"Okay."

Dan barely heard her before her lips were pressed against his. Hot, wet and erratic. He kissed with fervor and didn't ever want to stop, he tried to think of any other time when he felt like this but couldn't. She was his drug.

She was running her hands down his arms and his bare back, scratching his skin once his lips found a paratactically sensitive part of her neck and he growled in response. She widened her legs so he could lay in between them, now feeling all of him pressed against her.

"Blair, you need to get up..." Serena walked in without knocking but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the couple on the bed.

"Serena!" Blair scowled as Dan buried his head in the crook of her neck, out of embarrassment or amusement she wasn't sure.

"Oh cool, a morning show." Nate appeared behind Serena smiling way to bright, the pain killers obviously doing wonders for him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? And get out." She glared at the pair and resisted to flip them off.

"Yeah, actually you should." Serena turned to Nate who nodded and padded away to Serena's bedroom. "But seriously B, get up we have that presentation today and you know I can't do it alone. If you two wanna go for a quickie that's fine, but I need you to be dressed and ready in fortyfive minutes." She closed the door quickly and it wasn't long until they heard Nate and Serena talk in her bedroom.

Blair sighed in annoyance as Dan rolled off her.

"So that pretty much killed the mood." Dan said looking up at the ceiling.

"No kidding." Blair ran a hand through her hair, feeling the hair spray still there from the previous night. "I have to take a quick shower." She got up from the bed and removed her shirt. "Wanna join me?" She smirked from the doorway as Dan nearly ran towards her and laughed when he crushed her against the doorframe, his lips once again on hers.

"We have to be fast."

"You do realize that the walls in our apartment is like paper thin right?" Serena was sipping on her soda as Blair was on her second cup of coffee during their lunch break. They were enjoying the warm spring day with a few of their classmates.

"I do." She said calmly as she eyed the Starbucks across the street from their school, contemplating if she should run back to get a third cup of coffee. How Serena could be as alert and happy as she was Blair couldn't for the life of her figure out. She felt like a zombie, walking from class to class in a daze.

"So then you know that when you are having sex, I can hear you."

The few other girls around the table who had been talking quietly with each other now turned with interest to the pair.

Blair stared at her friend for a few seconds, the blonde was staring back with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you don't think I don't hear you and Nate going at it at night?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you think I never had sex in our apartment before?"

"I never really thought about it." Serena seemed to drift off in deep thoughts as she gazed forward which gave Blair enough time to finish her lunch consisting of fruit yogurt and coffee, lot's of coffee.

"How's Carter in bed?" Tiffany asked Blair as Serena seemed to be somewhere else.

"Fine." Blair answered curtly, not interested in talking about her private life with these girls, it would only result in them telling everybody and soon the whole school would now. She already had a reputation because of Carter, there was no reason to make it worse by telling them that it wasn't Carter who she'd spent the night with.

After a few minutes of silence Serena turned back to her with a wide eyes.

"So you're saying that you hear everything?"

"Yepp."

"Everything?" The blondes voice raised and a few students at tables around them turned to look at them.

"Yes Serena, I hear everything. That includes your extremely dirty mouth and Nate's slight over fixation with you ass." Blair scrunched her nose at the latest memory of Serena screaming and Nate's deep grunts keeping her awake.

"But... Why didn't you tell me?" She sat tense at the table. Blair grabbed her hand gently and smiled knowingly.

"Would it really had made a difference?" When Serena didn't answer she let out a heavy breath. "Why is this bothering you so much? I mean, out of the two of us you're the sexually open, free spirited one."

"Yeah, but that's what I chose to tell you, there are private things that I don't share."

"Well S, sorry I didn't tell you." She patted Serena's shoulder in a not so comforting way and then looked at her clock. "Class is about to start, you ready for the presentation?" She gathered her notepad and a book.

"Yeah, I guess." Serena sighed heavily.

The presentation went well, even though Serena had been distant during the whole thing, but it wasn't something Blair and their teachers wasn't used to. When they were done they returned to their seats and Blair fished her phone out of her bag while the teacher was occupied with the two boys that were standing in the front of the classroom. She saw that she had two new messages and a missed call. Normally she would have ignored it, but the thought of Dan texting her forced a smile on her face and her curiosity got the best of her. As she suspected the first message was from Dan.

Dan: So here I am in math class and all I can think about is you on your knees in the shower.

Blair had to suppress her complete mix of emotions which consisted of shock, arousal and amusement. Deciding to text back, she quickly pressed the buttons.

Blair: I'm in school Humphrey, stop texting unappropriate things.

She hid the phone in her sleeve and continued to listen to the students in front of her but she couldn't focus. Thoughts of Dan kept popping up and the small smile wouldn't leave her lips. A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate and the smile got bigger. She wondered if he had the same problem concentrating in class as she was.

Dan: What can I say, you've ruined me Waldorf.

Deciding to answer the text later and at least try to focus on what was going on in front of her she put the phone back but only seconds later she remembered that she had another message and she wanted to make sure that it wasn't her mother asking about their once a month dinner. When she saw that the text was from Carter she felt her stomach freeze up. Carter was the last person she expected to hear from and it made her uncomfortable just seeing his name on the screen. Knowing that she would feel uneasy until she knew what he wanted she read the message.

Carter: I'm sorry about yesterday. Can you meet me tonight and we can talk?

She didn't know why but she felt like she was about to panick. Why she was having such a strong reaction she wasn't sure. Nudging Serena who sat beside her she wordlessly showed her the phone. Serena immediately frowned and shook her head no.

"We have to work together." Blair whispered.

"Yeah, but you don't have to talk to each other at the club now do you?" She whispered back.

"That's mature." The sarcastic reply made Serena huff in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Miss Waldorf, Miss Van der Vodsen, isn't this entertaining enough for you? Maybe you'd have more fun in detention this afternoon?" Mr. Rodgerson, their teacher was looking at them with narrowed eyes behind his to big glasses.

"No sorry." The girls mumbled and fell silent, feeling Rodgerson's eyes on them.

When Blair got out of class thirty minutes later she texted Carter.

Blair: I'll be at your place at seven.

Blair was sitting on Serena's bed next to Nate as she ate cheerios from a bowl. She had done most of her homework and gotten an hour long nap and she felt like a new person. It was amazing what a little sleep could do.

"You're seriously going to see him?" Serena asked from the doorway, she too eating cereal.

"I have to. I don't want there to be weird at the club, for anyone." She was nervous but she didn't want to admit it.

"Why at his place though, couldn't you at least meet out in public?" Nate put his hand on her knee and squeezed. "He's crazy Blair."

"Come on, he's not going to hurt me guys." She pushed his hand away and finished her cereal and stood up. She quickly grabbed her jacked and purse before turning at the front door.

"Oh by the way Serena, it's not even been one day and I'm eating cheerios instead of a home cocked meal. I want an entree and desert for tomorrow as compensation." She didn't bother to hear Serena's response, instead she hurried outside. The quicker she got this done, the quicker she would get home so she could finish her homework and then hopefully talk to Dan.

Walking down the familiar streets Blair was anxious to get to Carter's. She wanted to get this over with. Her phone suddenly started to ring and she searched through her bag hurriedly. Looking at the caller ID before answering she saw Dans name flashing across the screen.

"Hi Humphrey." She forced herself to keep her composer calm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dan was lying on his bed with his computer on his lap, looking through movies.

"I'm actually on my way to Carter's." Deciding to be honest with him she bit her lip as she waited for his there was none she silently cursed herself, she should have lied. "He said that he wanted to talk, I think he deserves that." She tried to explain.

"No Blair, I get that." He began silently "But I don't want you to go alone, I mean, what if he hurts you. I can come too."

Why was everybody so worried about carter hurting her, she wondered. He wouldn't do that to her.

"It's fine Dan, he won't. We're just going to talk. There's no need for you to come all the way down here, if anything it will make things worse." She reached the subway station. "Look, there's no cell service in the subway and I have to take this one."

"Where does he live?" Dan didn't want to hang up, he didn't want her to be alone with that guy.

"Why does it matter?" She sighed heavily.

"Blair. Tell me." His voice was stern and she felt a blush come over her cheeks. Why was his voice so damn sexy?

"East10th and 2 avenue." She looked at her watch, the train would come any minute. "I have to go, bye." She hurried down the stairs without hearing Dan respond.

Blair knocked on the door to Carters apartment which she still didn't know how he paid for. It was a roomy three bedroom apartment that he shouldn't be able to pay for on his salary. She had asked him about it once and he had told her not to worry about it.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Carter said as soon as he opened the door. His hair was wet and he was only wearing sweats. Blair forced herself not to stare at his abs, she was still attracted to him, that hadn't changed.

"Yeah sure." She was going to be civil, they were going to be fine she thought as she entered the apartment.

"I'll be right back, just gonna put on a shirt." He walked to his bedroom as Blair removed her jacket and sat down on the couch. She felt the leather against the skin of her naked legs, maybe this hadn't been a good idea. The apartment brought back memories which she didn't want to think about right now.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat"? Carter returned sipping on a beer.

"No, thanks I'm fine." She tried to smile but it probably looked as fake as it felt.

"Okay." He sat down in the chair furthest away from her which she was happy about. "I want to apologize, for everything. How I handled the situation, for Nate and calling you names." He was leaning forward on his elbows, his knees far apart and he was looking at her with earnest.

"Shouldn't you apologize to Nate, you know since he has two broken ribs thanks to you." She leaned back a bit on the soft furniture, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I will. But I think you're more important." He took a few sips of his beer sighing heavily when the bottle was empty. "Look, I don't want there to be any tension at work, which is why I wanted to see you. I wont ever treat you the way I did last night. There won't be any problems. But you have to understand that you kind of surprised me. I thought, I thought we were heading somewhere." He moved to sit beside her on the couch. His arm was on the backrest of the couch and he was close, too close.

"That's all I want. Us being civil, no drama. And I'm sorry for not telling you." She said softly as she tried to put some space between them without him noticing. He did. "I care about you Carter, I do."

"But?" He leaned in closer again and she could smell his cologne, it clouded her senses. He smelled good and she wanted to close her eyes. This was so familiar, so safe. She felt Carters hand run small circles on her shoulder and saw his blue eyes focusing on her lips.

Finally her brain seemed to work again and she moved away, now pressed against the armrest. "But I care more about Dan." She said feeling horrible, she had been so close to kiss him. She didn't want to do that to Dan. "I think I should go." She said standing up but Carter grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." He whispered and kissed her hand softly.

"Carter, stop." She angrily moved away from his grip. She quickly put on her jacket and headed for the door but Carter was too fast. He moved himself in between her and the door.

"Don't go. We need to talk." His voice was so soft but his eyes were cold. Blair was beginning to worry that her friends were right, she shouldn't have gone alone.

"We have nothing more to talk about. We will work together, nothing more." She reached for the handle but once again he took a hold of her wrist.

"I think you want more though." Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. It happened so fast, too fast for her to react. The familiar feeling was back and she fell in to the kiss. His hands were moving to remove her jacket as she was backed up against the wall. All of a sudden Dan popped up in her head and Blair felt nauseous. Carter tasted like beer and cigarettes and she felt like throwing up. Using all her power to push him away he backed away a few steps and Blair ran to the door as fast as she could.

"Blair. Blair wait! I'm sorry!" He was going after her, she could hear his steps louder and louder behind her. Luckily she reached the elevator and the doors closed behind her before he reached her. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest and her brain was on lockdown. What the hell had just happened? One minute he was being sweet, the Carter she was used to and the next he was grabbing her and kissing her. She felt her eyes water and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. The doors opened and she quickly walked out of the building but she heard Carter yelling her name. He must have taken the stairs down she realized and she started to walk faster. She noticed that it had begun to rain, great she thought. Looking behind her as she heard Carter yell her name again she walked in to something hard.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Blair looked up to apologize to the man and her eyes widened in shock to see Dan standing in front of her. His expression matching her own.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to remove the remaining tears on her cheeks subtly, but they kept running down her face. She wanted to run, she didn't want Carter and Dan to run in to each other here, during these circumstances. She grabbed his hand to drag him away but he didn't budge.

"I told you I didn't want you to go alone. Are you, are you alright?" He looked at her concerned. "Did he hurt you or something?" He cupped her cheek gently.

"Blair, come on I'm sorry..." Carter came running out the door stopping when he saw Dan and Blair.

"What did you do to her?" Dan moved a couple of steps closer to Carter who didn't move a muscle.

"Nothing man, relax."

"Dan, come on let's just go." She tried to grab his hand but he moved away, closer to Carter.

"Did you touch her?" They were only a couple of feet away from each other now.

"Believe me, I've touched her. Many, many times." Carter grinned smugly at Dan, his eyes glimmering.

Dan didn't think at that moment, it was as his body and his mind weren't connected as his fist landed on Carter's cheek and he stumbled back.

"Dan!" Blair yelled and once again tried to grab his hand. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. People were staring at them and she wanted to disappear.

"What the fuck?" Carter was rubbing his cheek as he stared at Dan. "So the little Upper East Side baby has some balls then?"

Dan charged forward again but was suddenly held back by a man.

"I think that's enough." He said as he forced Dan back.

"Please Dan, let's go." Blair was pleading behind him. He looked down at her and his rage disappeared when he saw her face. Her eyes were big and filled with tears, begging him to stop.

"Touch her again and you'll be sorry!" He yelled to Carter as he shook the mans hand off him. Carter kept smirking and gave a small wave before returning in to the building.

"Can we just go?" Blair pinched her nose and looked down at the ground. The rain was getting worse, she was angry, sad and cold. She wanted to crawl in to bed with a cub of hot tea and a good book.

"Yeah, I've got my car." He took her hand but she didn't take a hold, she simply let it be there, hanging slightly in his bigger hand. They walked to the car where Dan's driver was looking at them with interest.

"Where too Mr Humphrey?"

"Brooklyn, to Blair's." He stroked her hand with his thumb as the car started to move. She was turned away from him looking out the window. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She didn't want him to see the tears that once again were in her eyes.

"Hey Waldorf," He nudged her shoulder with his "look at me." She didn't turn and he sighed heavily. "Blair, tell me what's wrong. What did he do?"

"He kissed me. But right now he's not the one I'm mad at." She turned to look at him with an icy stare. "Why did you do that? Why did you come when I told you not too? Why did you hit him? I had things under control."

"You were running out crying? Obviously you did not have the situation under control." He was confused, why was she mad at him? He had done what every man would do, protect his girl. That's what she was, his girl.

"You hit him in the middle of the street. You are lucky you weren't arrested." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you seriously mad at me for defending you?" The disbelief in his voice was apparent.

"No, I'm kidding." She said sarcastically. "You didn't need to defend me. He wouldn't do anything."

"You said he kissed you, was in consensual?" He was getting angry too now, but mostly he wanted to know.

She was silent for a few seconds, thinking back. Was it consensual, no. Did she lead him on, yes.

"No, but I didn't push him away at first." She confessed quietly. She saw Dan draw a deep breath. "But then I thought of you and I pushed him away."

They stared at each other, the small confines of the car forcing them to be closer than either one of them would have liked at the moment.

"Carter was a part of my life and I do believe that he would never hurt me, but you're already a bigger part of it. But Dan," She grabbed his hand tightly. "you can't protect me from every man that goes a little to far. Not when I have the job that I do. Is it okay for people to say things to and about me, or touch me inappropriately, no of course it isn't. But it happens sometimes. You can't be this jealous."

"This is not about me being jealous. This is about me defending you when he disrespected you." Dan wanted to hit the seat, why was she acting like this?

"We're here, miss." David, the driver announced.

That was fast. Must have been very little traffic Blair thought.

"Look, what do you want me to do? Be okay with those sorts of comments?" Dan looked at her with sadness.

"No. But you need to understand that it happens in my line of work." The door behind her opened and she was about to get out but stopped and leaned against him, kissing him on the cheek. "Would it be okay if I had some time to think?" She asked in a small voice.

"Wait what? Are you breaking up with me?" Dan's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster.

"No. I just need a few days. I'll call you okay?" She stroked his cheek and he covered it with his own. "I'm not breaking up with you Humphrey, your mom would get to much satisfaction out of it." She tried to joke but realized that it wasn't particularly funny. Dan smiled weakly in response.

"I'll talk to you in a few days then?" He asked in a low, shy voice.

"Yes. Bye Humphrey." She kissed his lips softly before leaving the car and running in to her building to get out of the rain.

The entire drive back to the Upper East Side Dan was in a daze. He had woken up so happy and now it felt like someone had stomped all over his chest and stomach. It's not a break up, it's not a break up, he kept repeating the words until he reached the penthouse. Ignoring Jenny and his parents badgering him, he went up to his room and put on music as loud as possible and let out an aggravated scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I know I'm terrible for updating so slowly and un-regularly but I had such a hard time with this chapter. I've had about half ready for weeks but couldn't get the rest to work. Anyways I hope this isn't to much of a disappointment and that people are still reading this.**

**Please let me know what you think and review!**

* * *

Dan hadn't talked to Blair in four days and it was possibly the worst four days of his life. The weather seemed to match his mood as it was rainy and gray. Vanessa and Chuck had tried to cheer him up and he had occupied himself with his writing and school. He was still avoiding his family which was exhausting, especially since Jenny kept badgering about every single aspect of his life. Always looking over his shoulder to see his phone or sneaking in to his room when he wasn't there. He guessed she tried something to hold against him if his threats about telling their parents about what she did outside of school were true.

His phone suddenly went off and he hurriedly reached for it to see if it was from Blair. To his disappointment he saw Kati's name and he opened the text. There was a party at Damien's and even though it was Thursday he wanted to distract himself from his own thoughts. He texted back saying that he'd come before jumping in the shower to start to get ready.

Seconds after he jumped in the shower his phone rang but he didn't hear it. Instead Jenny who had been walking by heard the phone. Curious she looked at the phone to see Blair's name flashing across the screen. She pressed the ignore button and smiled to herself. She stood there answering a text from Vanessa on her own phone when Dan's phone ringed again. After pressing ignore once more a text from Blair came.

**Blair: Please answer. I need to talk to you**.

Jenny deleted the message and left the room laughing to herself.

* * *

"He's not answering." Blair sighed and threw her phone on the bed next to Nate.

"He's probably busy." Nate put his hand on her knee and squeezed reassuringly.

"Or he's pissed at me because I'm a raging bitch." She leaned on Nate's shoulder, her phone falling on the bed next to her.

"That hurts." He said calmly and she immediately changed position and laid down on the bed with her head on his thigh. "And you're not a bitch. You were exhausted and scared."

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I was not scared."

"You were." Nate said softly and ran his hand through her hair. "You are."

"Of what?" She tried to mask the vulnerably with defiance in her voice.

"Being hurt. Like your mom was by your dad. Like Serena has been many times before. You should call him again." He kept running his fingers through her hair, knowing that it was a good way to get her to relax a bit.

She looked up at him not sure what to say, she wanted to say something sarcastic but couldn't find the words. He was right after all.

"When did you become so insight full?" Neither of them had noticed Serena standing in the doorway listening to the conversation.

"It's always been there baby." Nate winked causing Blair to chuckle and sit up on the bed.

"Is dinner ready?" She asked Serena who nodded. "Great, I'm starved."

"You should call Dan again." Nate said from behind her as Serena helped him up from the bed.

"I will, after rehearsal."

They needed to eat quickly before heading over to the club to practice some new routines for the weekend. Blair who was usually quick at picking up the steps was barely keeping up the pace. Her mind was on Dan and her heart filled with regret every time she thought about him and how she had acted in the car. Why did she ask for space? She didn't want space, she wanted him there with her. She kept hearing Nate's words "You were scared." over and over. She knew he was right but she didn't like it one bit.

"Blair come on, right foot forward then down, not the other way around." Emma looked at her tiredly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get it together." Ignoring the tired looks she got from the girls she just rolled her head back and forth, stretching the muscles. "Let's do this."

She spent the next two hours with the girls practicing and picking up the steps. Forcing Dan, Nate, schoolwork and everything else out of her mind she focused on the routine which really wasn't that hard and before she knew it she were walking home with Serena quickly, wanting to get out of the rain. They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks.

"I don't want space." She said breaking the silence causing Serena to look at her questioningly. "From Dan, I don't want space."

"I know." Serena took her hand as they continued to walk.

"I think I really messed up S." She looked down at her phone wishing that there would be a call or text from Dan.

"Then call him. Fix this." She took Blair's phone and scrolled down to Dan's name. "It's only 9.30, he's still up."

They stopped walking and Serena stared sternly at her and handed her the phone. Closing her eyes tightly, Blair pressed the call button and waited anxiously, Serena was standing beside her biting her lip holding up her umbrella to shield them from the rain.

A few signals went before someone answered the phone and all Blair heard was loud music and what seemed like people talking and laughing loudly .

"Hello?" She heard a girl giggling. "Hello? Who's this?" The giggling continued and this time Blair recognized the voice, it was Hazel,one of the girls who had been at brunch.

"Is Dan there?" She asked shakily, Serena was looking at her questingly.

"He went somewhere with Kati and Iz." There was some more noise and then someone screaming about shots and then Hazel hung up leaving Blair standing confused and angry staring at her phone.

"What the hell was that?" She looked at Serena with narrowed eyes.

"B, what happened?" She watched as Blair angrily shoved her phone in her bag before running her hand through her hair.

"I think he was at a party." She started to walk fast. "And he was with this girl I know is trying to sleep with him. Apparently me saying I need space translates to him being allowed to have sex with another girl, in this case two.

"You don't think you're overreacting a little?" Serena was trying to catch up to Blair but the shorter girl was fast.

"He freaked about me kissing Carter after we only had been out once and now he thinks this is okay?!" Blair kept going, ignoring Serena's words.

"Blair, you don't know that he's cheating." Serena caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder "Blair, stop!" She stared down and her best friend. "Don't do this."

"Do what"? Blair tried to hide the sadness with feign innocence but Serena saw right through it.

"Don't go and to Carter and kiss him or hunt Dan down to yell at him or whatever normal Blair Waldorf move you would make. Wait until tomorrow and then call him."

"What if he sleeps with someone?" Her words came out shaky as she let the mask fall, there wasn't any reason for her to hide her feelings to Serena.

"He likes you too much, I've seen it." Serena hugged her. "But if he does, then you know that he's an ass and not worthy of your time. Better to find out now rather than later, before you're in too deep right?"

"I think it's too late for that." Blair muttered against the blonde hair causing Serena to pull back from the embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm already in way to deep. These few days I've been feeling horrible, I can't sleep, eat, even study without thinking about him. I miss him so much it hurts and it's only been four days." Her hands were shaking and her eyes were glassy in the dark, Serena hadn't seen her like this in years.

"You're in love with him." She stated slowly, like she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of Blair being in love.

"Yes." She said quietly, her head down as she stared at the ground.

"But Blair, what about Carter? I mean you kissed him, or let him kiss you. Just a few days ago."

"I know, but I did it because it was so familiar, with Carter I know what I get and I know what I feel. I don't with Dan." She ran her hand through her hair looking up at the blonde. "I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm really not. I'm attracted to Carter, I alway have been. But being with Dan is... Amazing." She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears, when did she get so sensitive? "He makes me feel things I've never felt before and it took me these four days to realize that. And now it's ruined. I ruined it."

Serena hugged Blair once again and held her tightly. A couple of people stared at them but neither cared.

"You need to talk to him."

"I know."

* * *

Dan woke up with the worst hangover of his life by the sound of his alarm clock. Sighing he turned it off, there was no way he would be able to go to school today. Laying down on the bed he closed his eyes trying to gather enough power to get up and get some aspirin when a body moved beside him.

"Morning." He heard a raspy voice and sighed in relief when he saw Vanessa's face and not Kati's pop up under the covers. He had fought Kati off all night, even though he was angry at Blair he wouldn't cheat on her.

"Don't talk please." He rolled over and ignored Vanessa when she got up, leaving him alone in the dark room. He turned back to the door when he heard her return quite a while later. She was carrying a tray with coffee cups and water and he smiled gratefully. He had never been good with hangovers while Vanessa never seemed to be affected no matter how much alcohol she'd had.

"I think I lost my phone last night, you don't have it do you?" He sat up slightly in the bed.

"Damien texted and said that he has it. Take these and then shower." She handed him two aspirins.

"I'm not going to school today." Dan grunted in between sips of water before picking up his coffee.

"No obviously, since you look like roadkill, but Blair is downstairs." Dan choked on his coffee and started to coughing while Vanessa grinned at him.

"Are you serious? It would be cruel to joke about that." He warned her as he set the cup down.

"She's waiting for you. But I'm not sure for how long, she has school too. Told me to hurry up and get you out of bed."

Dan immediately jumped of the bed and headed to the door but stopped when Vanessa coughed.

"Maybe you should shower first, you smell like ass."

"Right." He took his shirt of on the way to the bathroom but didn't miss the amused smirk Vanessa shot him. "Just, shut up." He grinned before closing the door.

* * *

"Did you have fun last night?" They were sitting across from each other, the coffee table in between them. Blair was still taking in the lavish penthouse, her mind was to pre-occupied the first time she was there to really see how big it actually was. Plus it kept her from thinking to much about the awkwardness between them.

"Uhm, I think so. The parts that I remember were fun." He was leaning forward on his elbows, taking her in. She was beautiful as always, dressed in a red top in what looked like a very smooth fabric matching with a navy blue skirt in the same material. He wanted to touch her and kiss her but he wouldn't cave that easy. "Why are you here?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I wanted to see you, to talk." Blair shifted on the couch while playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Why?"

She seemed taken back by his attitude and her brow furrowed.

"Oh I don't know, because I've been trying to reach you and you've either ignored my calls or let other people answer?"

"What, when? I left my phone at Damian's last night." He said confused.

"I called and texted you around four yesterday, then I called later and some girl said that you were with Kati and Iz." She didn't hide the hurt in her voice and she immediately saw Dan soften.

"I didn't get the calls Blair." He rubbed his temples slowly. It was too much drama and he was still hungover.

"Don't lie to me Dan." She huffed and crossed her arms. "It went to voicemail, I know I got through."

"I'm not lying Blair." He said softly looking in to her eyes. They stayed that way for a while, for how long he didn't know but Blair was the first one to look away.

"Did you sleep with her? Or anybody?" She whispered her eyes filling with tears making them look huge and glassy.

"If you really think that low of me then why are you here?" Her question hurt him, he thought she knew him better than that.

"What am I supposed to think Dan?" She stood up and started to pace, she wanted to slap him, yell at him, shake him, kiss him and hold him all at once and it was driving her crazy. "I mean you ignore my calls, you were off with that girl when I called, you say that don't remember everything that happened last night." She stopped to look at him. "What am I supposed to think?"

He stood up to and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. It was the first time he had touched her in five days and he sighed in relief when she didn't move away.

"I know it looks bad. But I promise that I didn't see your calls. Blair I checked my phone every five minutes every day to make sure that I hadn't gotten a call or text from you. I didn't sleep with Iz or Katy or anybody else because I want you. Only you." He looked in to her eyes, showing her that he was being sincere.

"Seriously? She's here?" They heard a disgusted voice behind them.

They pair turned to Jenny who was walking down the stairs in her school uniform, her bag in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Dan I thought this was a vermin free building. We're going to have to move."She barely looked at Blair but she knew that was making her upset. She pressed the elevator button while looking down at her phone.

"What the hell happened to you Jenny? You used to be sweet and caring." Dan was talking mostly to himself as he watched his sister and something seemed to click. "Did you go through my phone again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked as the elevator opened and she stepped in. "See you later." She waved, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"I'm so sorry Blair. She crossed the line." He put his arm around Blair who had remained frozen on the spot since Jenny made her presence known.

"Seems like she crossed the line a long time ago." She straightened not showing how his sister's words had affected her. Jenny was just a kid, nothing to worry about she thought. "On the plus side, we know why you didn't receive my messages. I have to get to school, I'm already late as it is." She wanted to get away from this penthouse with the expensive paintings and tile floors and the Upper East Side, back to the normal world.

"Don't go." He grabbed her hand which took her by surprise and caused her to stumble slightly in her heels. She steadied herself by grabbing a hold of his shirt. Looking up at him they were much closer than they had been only seconds ago.

"Sorry." She muttered as her eyes danced over his face, from his eyes to his nose to his lips.

"Spend the day with me." He saw that she was about to decline and quickly continued. "You said that you would and we didn't because Serena barged in. You owe me." He smiled, it was a little crooked and didn't quite reach his eyes but it was the first smile he had given her.

"Fine." She said, giving in to him.

"A Waldorf and Humphrey day, it will be fun!" His mood had immediately changed, he was practically bubbly and it warmed her heart knowing that she was the cause of that. "But I'd suggest you go home and change your shoes. We'll be walking a lot."

"So help me god Humphrey, if you take me rocket climbing or something it will be your head."

* * *

**Authors Note 2: Next chapter will be a lot more fun and maybe even a little sexiness. Let me know what you want! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I decided that since it has been taken me forever to update and the last chapter was so short that I wanted to upload this one fast. It's a lot more fun than the previous chapter and I really enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Oh and there are some serious smut in this chapter, you have been warned! Please review! :)

They decided that Blair would go home and change and Dan would go get his phone at Damian's before meeting up at one of Dan's favorite cafe's on the Lower West Side.

"I didn't take you for a hipster Humphrey." Blair smiled as she approached him now dressed in flats. "What are we doing here?" She leaned up to kiss his cheek, not sure where they were standing with each other since they still hadn't talked about why she wanted the break.

"I thought we'd get to know each other better. This is my favorite cafe in New York." He said easy as he led her inside by the hand. He waved to the cashierer who smiled brightly in return.

As they sat down at a table in the corner a waitress came up with menus for them.

"Oh just the usual Tracy, thanks." Dan smiled and she nodded and turned to Blair.

"Anything for you miss?"

"Just coffee thanks." Blair looked confused at Dan. The diner was nothing like the places on the Upper East Side. There were plastic tables and plastic chairs. Photos of different celebrities from the 50's and 60's on the walls. The entire diner had a pretty tacky feel to it Blair thought.

When the waitress was gone Dan turned to Blair and took her hand over the table. It was like he needed to touch her or she would disappear again.

"This is where I wrote my first story." He started slowly as he rubbed her palm with his thumb. "I was with my dad, he was checking out an artist down here. We had been here at this cafe and when we were on our way to the studio I somehow got lost as he was looking around. I was eight and I remember being so scared. I had never been to this part of the city and didn't have a phone or anything, so I found my way back here. The manager remember me. God knows why, and started looking up my parent's numbers as a waitress sat with me. She gave me some pen and paper, probably thinking that I would draw but instead I started writing."

Blair watched him as he told the story, he looked like he was getting lost in his thoughts.

"What happened?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"I wrote a story about a prince, he was on a quest and had lost his way but then a male fairy found him and helped him. It was really short, only about two pages but it did make the time go faster. Dad was my hero growing up and even though I was scared I knew that he would come back and find me. And he did, obviously." He chuckled lightly. "Anyways, this is where I found my love for writing and I've had a soft spot for this place ever since."

The waitress came back with Blair's coffee and a brownie and an espresso for Dan.

"I didn't take you for a chocolate kind of guy." Blair looked at the brownie, probably the biggest brownie she had ever seen with a bit of disgust, it was only 9.30 after all.

"You have to taste this." Dan picked up the sweet and held it in front of her lips.

"I'd rather not." She moved back a couple of inches, the smell of chocolate was invading her senses and making her feel slightly nauseous.

"Blair, just one bite." He raised an eyebrow, like he was challenging her and she sighed.

"Fine." She opened her mouth and took a small bite of the brownie and a moment later she couldn't help but let out a low moan. It was the best brownie she had ever had. "Oh my God that's amazing." She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she savored the taste.

"I know." Dan looked victorious and Blair rolled her eyes at him which led them both to laugh slightly.

"When we're done here, it's my turn." She said before picking up her coffee and sipped it.

"Oh yeah? Where too?" He leaned on his elbows on top of the table and she mirrored him, causing them to only be a few inches apart.

"I'm not telling you, but we'll need to pick up some bread." She smiled when his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Now, something I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with Chuck's scarfs?"

* * *

"Feeding ducks? Really?" Dan laughed as he watched Blair tear small pieces of the bread they bought on their way to the park.

"They sooth me." Blair said simply as she watched the birds around her fight over the few pieces she'd thrown on the ground and she threw some more. "I used to do it with my mom when I was younger, it kind of stuck." She handed him the bread and he too started to feed the ducks.

"What about your dad?" He knew he was taking a risk by asking that question, Blair had only mentioned her dad once before.

Blair stared at him without saying anything, obviously uncomfortable by the question. Her eyes that had moments ago been filled with joy had darkened. Dan instantly regretted that he had asked but before he could say anything Blair sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair

"He was a fantastic dad, the greatest even, until he wasn't." She took the bread back from Dan and started to tear little pieces again. "I got home from a friend's house one day and he was gone. I never heard from him again."

Dan put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against the dark curls. They stood like that for a while, they probably looked like a happy couple from the outside but no one could see the few tears that ran down Blair's cheeks. After a few minutes, when she had pulled herself together she moved away.

"I asked my mom where he was and all she said was that he wasn't coming back. I cried for about a week." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Dan said again, not really knowing what else to say and she gave him a grateful smile in return.

"It get's easier every day." She straightened as she looked up at him.

"Have you ever thought about trying to find him?" He watched her as she watched the ducks, there were about five around them fighting for the food they were given.

"I used to. But I figured that if he wanted me in his life, he would have kept in touch." She shook her head slightly before giving him a teary smile. "Let's talk about something less depressing."

* * *

"Why did you say you wanted space?" They were sitting on a bench in Central Park a couple of hours later, the bread long gone by now.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed, she knew that question was coming and she wasn't sure she had an answer. How could she when she wasn't sure herself?

"I guess I thought it was going too fast. I was insecure about my feelings. I was tired. A lot of reasons really." She stopped to look at him. "None of them reason enough to behave like I did. I know now that I want you. Unfortunately I needed these days without you to realize that." She took his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry." She said earnestly.

"You scared me you know. You made me think that I was the only one invested in this, in us." He closed his eyes when he felt her hand against his cheek. Her hand was cool against his skin. "Are we going to do this? Just you and me?" He needed the answer like he needed to breathe.

"You and me." She nodded. "To hell with your sister and Carter and everybody else." She smiled at him before kissing him deeply. She could feel him smiling against her lips and it made her feel giddy. They were officially an item, probably had been since their second date but now it was official. And it felt fantastically amazing.

"But I need you not get upset every time I go to work. I know you don't get it but I really like my job."

"I'll work on it, I promise." He couldn't stop smiling. Dan Humphrey, the prince of the Upper East Side, had a girlfriend. He had never been happier, he would do anything for her.

* * *

Around one they decided that they had walked through the park enough and headed to a restaurant on the Upper East side to eat a late lunch. Blair immediately felt intimidated by the lavish restaurant and with plush carpets and the chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. She hadn't let go of Dan's hand since their moment on the park and now she only held on tighter. Dan seemed to notice because he whispered in her ear that she could relax, this was a laid back place even though an entree costed 80 dollars. Blair doubted it.

They quickly ordered and then sat in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm working tonight you know." Blair said, still looking around the restaurant.

"Yeah, I assumed." He didn't look upset like Blair thought he would have.

"If you want you can stay with Nate at the apartment and me and Serena will be home later."

"You know I might just take you up on that." He smiled and squeezed her hand. They went back to being silent and just enjoying each other's company. It was amazing how at ease he felt with Blair, no other girl had ever been like that with him.

"How did that threesome with Serena and Nate happen?" Dan suddenly asked. Blair choked on her water and started to cough causing him to laugh.

"Where did that come from?" She asked once she had gotten herself together.

"No I'm just wondering, I mean you live with them. Isn't it awkward?" Dan looked amused as he watched her trying to find the words to answer his question.

"It was at first." She started slowly "It got so bad I started to look for another apartment because it teared mine and Serena's friendship apart, but then Nate suggested that we'd actually talk about it instead of me avoiding them and vice versa. And after that we barely mention it anymore. It was just a drunken mistake."

The waitress came with their food and Blair smiled her thanks. She took a piece of her fish and chewed it slowly, enjoying the taste of the most expensive food she had ever had. She had never tastes anything better. When it came to food, Dan really knew where to go she thought.

"And you and Nate are cool?" He ate his fries two at the time.

"Yeah. It actually brought us closer. He's my best friend except for Serena of course."

"But I mean how?"

"What's up with the third degree?" She smiled amused.

"Just curious." He smiled back.

"Well, it was Serena's 18th birthday and we all went out. We all drank way to much and things sort of escalated from there." She stopped to take another bite. "One of the reasons I don't really drink is because I always seem to get myself in to trouble when I do."

Dan's interest seemed to peak at this new information.

"Like what?" He leaned on his elbows, much like he had done earlier that morning.

"There's already been too many revelations for one day." She smirked and he shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat never losing his smile. Her eyes went to his fries and she chuckled.

"How can you order fries in a restaurant like this? Are you five years old?" She teased before popping a piece of tomato in her mouth.

"They're delicious so shut up." He threw a frie at her and she laughed loudly. Good thing he knew the chef, otherwise they would probably have been kicked out.

"Where are we going next?" She smiled once she had stopped laughing and made sure that the fatty food hadn't left a stain on her shirt.

"I chose the restaurant, it's your turn."

"You wanna see where I grew up? I mean I've been to the penthouse, it's only fair."

"Your mom wont mind?" Dan took a long drink of his coke.

"She's at work and I still have my key." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "You ready to be scared out of your mind?"

"More than ready." He returned her serious face. Blair was the first one to break in to a smile.

"Great."

* * *

"So this is where you grew up?" They were standing hand in hand outside an old building in Brooklyn.

"Yepp." Blair sighed, she hadn't been there in months. Not since her mom's sixth boyfriend in two years moved in. She quickly opened the door and headed up the stairs.

"What floor?" Dan said as he watched her bottom sway in front of him suggestively.

"Sixth." Blair said as she kept up her fast pace.

"Sixth?!" Dan stopped, horrified. "Why are we not taking the elevator?"

"Because there isn't one." She kept walking, forcing Dan to follow her.

"So you're saying that you walked up sixth flights of stairs everyday for fifteen years?"

"Sixteen actually." She corrected.

By the time they had reached to fourth floor Dan was panting heavily and a light sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Come on, almost there." Blair was still keeping her pace.

"Do you have iron lungs or something?" Dan panted when they finally had reached Blair's old apartment as she looked for the keys. She was a little out of breath but next to Dan you could barely notice.

"Dan I dance, either practice or performing about five times a week, I need to stay in shape." She patted his arm lightly. "You should try going to the gym once in a while."

"Hey." Dan warned with a smile, not really bothered by her teasing.

Inside the apartment it looked much better than it had on the outside. It was a pretty spacious two bedroom apartment.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, leaving Dan to stand in the middle of the livingroom, not quite sure what to do. When she came back a few minutes later he turned to her.

"This isn't so bad. You had me thinking there would be rats here." Dan said as he looked around.

"Depends on what you mean by rats." Blair scrunched her nose in disgust as she picked up a shirt obviously belonging to a male that were thrown on the couch of the living room and tossed it away. "It looks different, she bought new furniture." She said as she too looked around.

"When was the last time you were here?" He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately leaned in to his side, this position was quickly becoming her favorite.

"A few months. I don't like her boyfriend so whenever I see my mom we usually go out for dinner." She looked around the room, you could see her old bedroom from where they were sitting. It was an office now, of course Eleanor would throw everything she didn't bring with her out.

"Wanna play a game?" Dan asked causing her to chuckle.

"Seriously, are you five years old?" She looked up at him and her eyes fastened on his lips. They were so perfect and full, so soft against her own.

"Well not really a game. We get to ask each other five questions of first." He didn't seem to notice that she was barely listening to him. "You n start." He moved away so he could look at her without having to sit in a uncomfortable position.

"Huh?" She looked at him dazed, almost falling when he moved away but quickly gathered herself. "Fine, first time you cheated on a test?"

"A very PG question Waldorf. " He teased and she rolled her eyes."Never cheated on a test in my life. I almost did once junior year but I kind of panicked and didn't." He leaned back against the armrest of the couch. "First crush?"

Blair smiled at the question, thinking back to when she was a kid.

"William Reynold, I was seven. We were together for a whole week, even held hands during lunch." She winked at him and laughed. Back then a week was so long. "Then he decided that a girl named Emily was his new crush. I was devastated." She put her hand over her heart and pouted.

"Aww poor baby." Dan joked back.

"Alright my turn, first time you had sex?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh come on, I don't get details?" She nudged him with her foot at he grabbed it. He removed her flat sandal and started to rub the sole of her foot softly.

"Nope. What about you?" She kicked of her other sandal and placed both her feet in his lap.

"Same question?" She raised an eyebrow. "Running low on imagination are we?" He pinched her foot and she squealed. "A week before my seventeenth birthday." Her eyes closed as he massaged her feet, it felt amazing. Suddenly something came to mind. "Which means, that I've never had sex in this apartment."

"Oh really?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Maybe we should do something about that?" He let go of her feet and moved closer to her. When he was practically lying on top of her she sighed happily as she bit her lower lip.

"Hmm, maybe." She ran her hand up his bare arm before she ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his head.

"Maybe huh?" He moved down slightly, breathing on her neck.

"Dan." She sighed before pulling slightly on his hair. "Kiss me."

"You sure we wont be interrupted this time?" He said only millimeters away from her lips.

"No." She said breathily and kissed him before he had time to respond. Her tongue seeked out his and she heard him groan.

His hands were everywhere, in her hair, at her throat, on her waist pulling on her shirt. He kissed down her neck and he could smell her perfume. He bit down extra hard when he felt her small hand travel down his stomach and then touched him through his jeans.

"You're going to leave a mark." She gasped as he bit down again.

"I don't care." He murmured and started to pull her shirt out of her high waisted skirt. "Take it off." He said after he hand unsuccessfully tried to remove the annoying piece of fabric.

Blair had never seen herself as a submissive person, if anything she was a control freak but when Dan talked to her in that voice, his hands rough against her skin, it turned her on like crazy. She pushed him of slightly so she had room to remove her shirt and she saw that he had done the same. She regretted her earlier words, he did not have to go to a gym she thought as she stared up at him.

Dan switched them over so Blair straddled him on the couch, only dressed in her navy blue skirt and the sheer bustier she had worn the first time they met at Victor Victrola.

"You're the devil." He reached for her and crashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. He felt her nails dig in to his shoulder, probably leaving marks but he didn't care, he only wanted her. He slid his hand up her inner thigh up her skirt only to find naked skin

"You're not wearing underwear?" He thought he would die at this very moment.

"I might have taken them off in the bathroom." She smirked but quickly stopped when she felt his fingers running over her smoothly.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me." He whispered against her lips and pushed a finger inside of her. She was so warm and wet already.

"Dan." She moaned as she kissed down his neck her fingers trying to unbutton his pants. She wanted him, she wanted him now. But his finger inside of her was making thinking very difficult and when she felt another finger inside of her she gave up and just gave in to him, to the pleasure he was bringing her.

"You're so sexy." He groaned as he kissed her collarbone and pulled down one strap of her bustier of his teeth and then the other. She seemed to understand what he wanted because she pulled down the bustier to reveal her breasts to him. Not thinking twice about it he kissed each breast before licking and sucking on her nipple.

Blair was going crazy as she gyrated against his, she wanted to give him everything and she wanted to pull away at the same time, the pleasure too powerful. She felt him curl his fingers inside of her and stroke her clit and she was done. His name left her lips in pleas over and over before finally she shuddered as her orgasm took over her body and she moaned loudly, not caring if the neighbor's heard.

Dan slowly kissed his way up her throat and cheek before kissing her softly as she calmed down and her breathing slowed down.

"That was fantastic." She ran her hand through his hair.

"You're fantastic." He kissed her again.

"Dan, remove your pants." He chuckled and did what he was told. "I have condoms in my wallet." He said and watched as she walked across the room to where his bag pack was and removed her bustier as she went.. She was still wearing the skirt and for some reason it drove Dan wild. Tearing the package open with her teeth she then handed him the condom.

"You'll do the honors?" She said biting her lip. How someone could look so innocent and so devious at the same time was beyond him. She straddled him again and slowly sank down on his length, causing them both to moan. Blair started to move on top of him and leaned down to kiss him again.

"You feel amazing." He grabbed a lose hold of her curls and pulled causing Blair to arch her back and reveal her neck so he could plant kisses there.

Blair closed her eyes, feeling Dan, the smell of him, seeing his dark eyes as he looked at her, it was all turning her on. She was started to feel that heated feeling in her stomach again and she started to move faster. She ran her fingers trough his hair, she was becoming addicted to it as she rolled her hips in specific motions. It had the desired affect as Dan groaned and bit down on the top of her breast. They could have stayed like that for minutes, or hours Blair wasn't sure. All she knew was she didn't want to stop. She was so close to an orgasm, she could feel it luring right under the surface. Dan suddenly grabbed a hold of her hips to slow her movements on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Blair managed to moan, whine and pant as she looked at him confused.

"Stand up and bend over the backrest." He was a little worried that she would get mad at him for telling her what to do but she quickly stood up. He didn't stop touching her for one second as she moved around the couch and then bend over and spread her legs. Dan was sure he could come just by the sight of her. He moved the skirt up, revealing her bottom and then quickly thrust it.

Blair braised herself on the couch, the force of his thrusts moving her forward. She moaned through clenched teeth as she felt one of his hands at her waist and the other snacked around her and started to rub her clit.

"I want you to come like this Blair." He whispered and Blair thought she was going to pass out. No one had ever been like this with her.

She moved back against him as much as she could as she felt her orgasm approaching, fast and hard. Her knuckles turned white as she held on to the couch and her legs felt like they were about to give out underneath her.

"Dan, please." She breathed out as her body started to shake.

"That's it baby." He grunted feeling his own orgasm coming. He stroked her clit a few more times with more pressure and it pushed Blair over the edge. She came with a scream and then his name in loud moans. When she said his name Dan lost it and he too came with a grunt and Blair's name on his lips.

Blair caught her breath as she felt Dan pull out and went to throw the condom out. When he got back he took her hand and they laid down on the couch together. He laid down on his back and she was laying on his chest. They were silent for a while, neither moving with the exception of some lazy kisses here and there.

"You know, I think we could give Nate and Serena a run for their money." Blair finally said, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding? We would crush them." Dan laughed and kissed her again.

Dan had a girlfriend, a girlfriend he cared about more than anyone he had ever dated and it couldn't feel better.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: I told you there would be sexiness! I know it might seem weird that Dan would be the "dominant" one when it comes to sex but I could easily see him being like that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
